The eye catching engagement
by lilyflower666
Summary: Yugi is the third Prince of Japan, and Yami is the Crown Prince of Egypt. When a sudden engagement springs up between the two males, will they be able to survive a year or will the engagement crumble before they reach the altar?
1. An unappealing gift

**Ah, I have some serious writers block for my other two stories The Yami in his corner and The Demon's Crew, so I've decided that when I get writers block I'm going to work on this story. It's amazing how well working on something new gets the juices flowing for something old. Anyway, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The room was silent with bated breath as the young 18-year-old Prince unwrapped his rather large gift. The Prince in question was the heir to the Egyptian throne. To say that the Prince was handsome would be an insult to the Prince, he was drop dead gorgeous.

The Prince had black hair that rose in spikes and was tipped in crimson, while blonde jagged bangs framed his face and shot up into the back of his hair. Crimson eyes could be found to be framed in a sharp angular face. Though, it was the body of the Prince that most people paid attention to. His abdomen was chiseled into a four pack and lithe lean muscles could be found on his arms and legs. Standing at a stature of 5'5", he was a pretty imposing figure.

As the Prince, Yami, finally got the final string undone, the box opened to reveal a girl with short brown hair and azure eyes. Yami couldn't have felt more insulted than he did in that moment. He'd heard of this _gift_.

Apparently it was a gift originally sent from Russia to China, there it made its way to England, then Japan, and now him. Nobody wanted this gift, and now Yami could tell why personally himself.

The girl was trying too desperately to seem attractive. If it was Yami's choice he'd send it back to Russia where it came from, but to do that would be like signing a war statement. No one wanted to go to war with Russia; it was too large of a country to risk it.

Looking to his Father, he shook his head and motioned for the girl to be taken away. It was an unacceptable gift, and Japan would pay for this mockery.

;p;p;p;p

"I still can't believe you sent her to Egypt Grandpa." A young 15-year-old boy said to an elderly man on the throne.

Remember that description earlier of the Egyptian Prince Yami? Well this boy could be his younger brother. He too had hair of three colors, only the tips of his spikes were amethyst, and he had no blonde bangs shooting back into his hair, they all hovered around his face. Two amethyst gems for eyes adorned a small round chibi face. His form was small and petite, with small muscles and a two pack on his abdomen. The 15-year-old stood at five feet even.

"Look Yugi, I tried to be nice, we all did. She complained one too many times and I got fed up." Solomon responded with a slight huff in his tone.

"Yeah, but what if the Prince doesn't like his gift?" Yugi asked with worry.

"I'm sure he'll let us know. Either by showing up in person, or sending a decree of war." Solomon said back gravely.

"I think I'll go pray to Kami it isn't the latter." Yugi said getting up and walking out of the throne room.

"Still worried Yami will want Yugi?" a voice asked quietly from behind the old man, making him jump.

"Ah, Otogi, how many times must I ask you no to do that?" Solomon asked clutching his chest in the place where his hart sat.

"Sorry Grandpa, but are you?" Otogi insisted.

"Of course I am. Prince Yami would be a fool to pass up a beautiful treasure such as Yugi is." He sighed out.

"So what are you going to do to keep Yugi out of the way?" Otogi asked.

"Set up a date with his fiancé." Solomon said simply.

"All that'll do is send Yugi running to the Law Section of the Royal Library to figure a way out of it again. What if he finds something while Yami is still here?" Otogi proclaimed crossing his arms.

"It's a risk we have to take." Solomon said sternly.

"Or you could make Lady Rebecca my fiancé and-" Otogi started to suggest.

"No." Solomon shot down.

"But!" Otogi protested.

"No!" Solomon said again, but with more force.

"Fine." Otogi conceded.

**Hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review! Midnight ;p Oh, check out my other stories too.**


	2. Insults

**I'm so stuck on The Yami in his corner, it's freaking crazy! What am I gonna do? [shakes head] Doesn't matter, I'll figure something out. Right, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yami looked up at the many amazing carvings of animals that led up to the doorway of the Japanese palace. Each one was so intricate in its' own way that you couldn't help but be astounded by it. Like the tiger they were passing, it must have taken the artist half his life time to carve every piece of fur along its body. And the rest of his life to make the scrunched up nose of the tiger roaring, its sharp teeth and tongue, as well as those claws that looked as if they would strike at you at any given moment. The eyes of the tiger almost seemed to be darting you to touch it, just one stroke, so you could be within reach for it to take a swipe at you.

Yami was so captivated with the tiger he failed to notice that he had stopped walking. Well, at least until he heard a cough from behind him. Turning Yami saw that his Father, cousin, and two friends were a good 20 steps ahead of him. Taking one last look at the tiger, Yami ran to catch up.

;p;p;p;p

Yugi couldn't believe it, they were expecting visitors from Egypt, and his Grandpa had set up a date with _Lady_ _Rebecca_. Yugi shudder, he wished his Grandpa would just accept that he didn't _like_ girls or women. He was gay, and no amount of dating was going to change that.

Though, he had finally found a solution to the problem in the Royal Library. It fit his situation perfectly, and if it worked, Lady Rebecca and Crown Prince Otogi could get married without a single complaint.

Yugi couldn't help laughing to himself as he made his way to the throne room. The Egyptian visitors weren't meant to arrive for another sun movement, so he figured he still had time to make his case. Little did Yugi know, the visitors had arrived two sun movements early, and a meeting was in full swing in the throne room.

;p;p;p;p

"My son was insulted by your gift, Emperor Solomon, and unless you, somehow miraculously, produce a better one, we shall have a war on our hands." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh Akunumkanon, but all of my grandchildren are either married or engaged. The only one who isn't is Crown Prince Otogi, and simply because he hasn't found a maiden suitable to his tastes yet." Solomon reasoned.

"Surely you must have one heir that isn't bound?" Akunumkanon questioned.

"I am sorry but there are none that-" Solomon started to say before two doors burst open from behind the throne. Solomon cringed when he heard the voice he _least_ wanted to hear at that _particular_ moment.

"Grandpa! I've found the solution to my problem with Lady Rebecca." Yugi said confidently striding into the room, failing to notice the hungry eyes of the Egyptians upon him.

Yami had never seen such a beautiful face before. Two large amethyst gems were captured in a small porcelain dolls face. The skin looked as if it was made from the finest cream any kingdom had to offer. The lips seemed to come from the palest of pink roses. The boy was beautiful, and Yami was completely his captured servant.

"Yugi, I don't think now is the-" Solomon started nervously looking from his Grandson to Prince Yami.

"Right, but just listen. It says here in 'in the declarations of war and marriage; that a son of the throne may _back_ _out_ of an arranged marriage, _if_ it doesn't cause a _war_ between the two countries.' So you see it works to help me out. Lady Rebecca is _from_ Japan, so to back out of my marriage from her wouldn't lead to war. I win, and two weeks before marriage too." Yugi said proudly snapping the book shut and grinning at his Grandpa in a very smug way.

Solomon looked flabbergasted at his Grandson. He couldn't believe he had beaten his test, and signed himself a one way ticket to Egypt. Yami moved towards the front to stand by his Father, a predatory and leering grin on his face. This boy was going to regret not listening to his Grandpa, which Yami was sure of.

"So basically what you're saying young Prince, is that you're no longer bound anymore?" Yami asked out loud, his hands clasped behind his back.

Yugi started and turned towards the voice. A blush erupted across his cheeks at the sight of the man. Crimson eyes, outlined in kohl, were gazing at him in pure amusement and want. The eyes were set in a perfectly tanned face, and two plush baby pink lips were smirking at him.

"Um, uh, no?" Yugi more asked than said.

"Then you should have no problem accompanying me back to Egypt, as a gift. Unless of course you would rather there be a _war_." Yami said thinking he chose his words carefully. Yugi couldn't disagree more as he straightened to his full height of five feet.

"A _gift_? Crown Prince Yami Sennen, I am the third Prince in line for the throne, and you will address me in a more formal manner than you have just shown. I am not a _gift_ nor am I a _prize_ to be won. My hand is open for marriage and I will accept nothing less than that right. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave now, for I have been greatly insulted." Yugi stated in a stiff and affronted tone, walking back out the way he came in.

As soon as the doors closed the Pharaoh smacked his son upside the back of his head for his insolence. Yami cringed as he still stared at the spot where the boy had been. No had ever had the nerve to deny him anything. This was a new feeling the Prince was unfamiliar with.

"That wasn't a slave or a servant son, that was a Prince of Japan. The way you just spoke to him was very disrespectful, and I expect you to apologize." Akunumkanon said looking extremely angry.

"Yes Father." Yami responded instantly.

"I will have a servant show you to your rooms. I have a feeling you will be staying more than a few sun movements here." Solomon said motioning to one of the many servants lining the hall.

"If you will follow me your highnesses." A small voice said bowing in front of them before walking off to the left double doors out of the throne room.

As soon as they were gone, Solomon let out a tired sigh. It was going to be an exhausting couple of days that he was sure of. Grunting, Solomon heaved himself out of the throne, and went to find fourth Grandchild. Out of his five Grandchildren, Yugi was the favored one, not just by him, but by all of the family. Solomon wasn't sure how he was going to explain this new turn of events to his brothers and one sister, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

**Thank you to everyone who have/are following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	3. Ruffled feathers

**I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Solomon wasn't surprised to find his Grandson, with his two most trusted servants, in the Royal Library going through books. He had Egyptian Marital Customs on his lap at the current moment. He had Malik looking through Egyptian Servant and Slave Customs. Mira was going through Egyptian Manners and Customs. There were other Egyptian books lying around, but it looked as if he had already received all the information he could from those books as they were placed on their fronts not backs.

Yugi glanced up when Solomon walked in, but didn't provide his Grandpa with anymore acknowledgement than that. Solomon walked over to an empty armchair and sat in it. He waited for five minutes before Yugi spoke up.

"That wasn't a proposal, but I know I've signed myself a one way ticket to Egypt anyway." Yugi said bluntly making Solomon laugh.

"Your Grace, what is the matter?" Malik asked.

"Nothing friend, I was just thinking the same thing back in the throne room." Solomon responded still chortling slightly.

"What are you going to tell my siblings?" asked Yugi conversationally.

"I'm not sure; I'm still deciding how to phrase it." Solomon said wearily.

"Well you had best think quickly your Grace, here comes their highnesses Jounouchi and Honda." Mira said pointing in the direction behind Solomon.

Solomon started, and turned around just as his third oldest and youngest grandchildren came up from behind him. Jounouchi had shaggy blonde hair and eyes the color of freshly made honey. Honda had brown hair that came to a point on the top of his head, and deep rich chocolate brown eyes. Both boys stood in front of Yugi with their arms crossed. Yugi looked up, before returning his attention to his book.

"Yes? May I help you?" Yugi questioned still reading the book in his hands.

"What's this we hear about you moving to Egypt?" Jou asked in a rough voice.

"It's inevitable Jou; I opened my big mouth before taking in my surroundings first. I released myself form one engagement only to land myself in another. I think I have anyway. In any case; I assume I will be courted in Egypt or here before I leave, but I _will_ be courted by the Crown Prince Yami Sennen of Egypt." Yugi explained flipping through several pages before stopping and becoming silent.

"Prince Yugi?" Malik asked for his attention.

"Hm?" Yugi responded looking up at him.

"It says here that Egyptian slaves are treated worse than dung, but servants are treated with more respect." Malik said fingering a paragraph in his book.

"Are they treated as equals?" Yugi asked curiously.

"No, but they're treated better than slaves." Malik responded shaking his head.

"Hm, then it seems I shall have to treat you both as friends in private. That'll be a pain, but something I suppose I will have to get used to." Yugi said with a sigh looking back down at the book in his hands.

"So you mean that you found something that will allow us to come with you?" Mira asked excitedly.

"No, but regardless of whether I do or not, you're still coming with me. The three of us are a package deal. The Prince either accepts this, or I will not be travelling to Egypt with him, it's that simple." Yugi stated.

"How exactly do you expect to pull that off Yugi?" Honda asked.

"How I pull most things off." Yugi said looking up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It will be fun to see how long he lasts before he caves to your will Yugi." A new voice spoke up from behind Mira.

"It shall be interesting. So I take it by all of these Egyptian books you have yourself a new engagement, and Lady Rebecca is no longer your betrothed." A different voice asked from behind Malik.

"Hello Mai and Otogi." Yugi said as everyone but Mira and he jumped.

Mai was a tall blonde woman with sharp violet eyes. She was known to entrance many men, but only one had been able to entrance her. His name was Odion Ishtar, and although he had been her personal servant at one time, he had long since become her husband.

Otogi was also tall, only he had raven black hair and captivating green eyes. He had been trying to court Lady Rebecca for the past three years, two of which Yugi had been engaged to the girl. It hadn't really helped Solomon that Yugi encouraged Otogi to flirt with her whenever she was around either. Though, now it seemed that Solomon had no choice but to allow Otogi to marry Lady Rebecca who was four years younger than him.

"Prince Yami has yet to propose, but I expect he will in the next day or so." Solomon said matter of fact.

"Yes, which means you will have to sit two seats below me instead of one Honda. I shall have my usual seat of course, but since Prince Yami is thought to be courting me now, he will sit on my direct left." Yugi said in a tone that again left no room for argument.

"But!" Honda protested.

Yugi looked sharply up at him. His eyes were daring him to protest the traditions of both the Japanese and Egyptian culture. Honda looked away as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry?" Yugi asked.

"I said never mind." Honda said louder. Yugi nodded and closed his book.

"Mira, Malik, please escort me back to my chambers, I wish to make myself presentable for our foreign guests." Yugi said standing up and walking form the room, Mira and Malik hurrying after him.

Once the door was closed everyone turned to Solomon. Yugi was acting abnormal, something he did only if he felt as if he had been greatly insulted. Everyone was wondering when and by whom he had been insulted. Otogi, being the oldest, asked.

"What's got his feathers all ruffled up?" Otogi asked Solomon.

"Ah, that would be Crown Prince Yami. He called Yugi a _gift_." Solomon responded with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well that's a good way to get on his bad side." Jou said roughly.

"That's almost as bad was when Vivian from China called him 'a prize she intended to win.'" Mai said laughing slightly.

Otogi motioned for both of his servants to come over. He told each of them something, and they rushed off to do their jobs. Otogi looked completely happy as he too made his way to his chambers, with his family just staring at his odd behavior.

"We should get ready for dinner with our foreign guests; we must keep up appearances after all."

"Grandpa, may I invite Seto?" Jou asked.

"Of course you may invite your fiancé, and Honda I suggest you do the same." Solomon said looking at the two firmly. Both nodded with grins on their faces and ran out, leaving their servants to groan and run after them. Mai laughed at the display, and also left with her own personal servants trailing behind.

;p;p;p;p

_Knock-knock._

Yami groaned and got up to answer the door. When he opened it, he thought for sure he was looking at one of his best friends Marik, but upon closer inspection found this person _way_ too innocent looking to be Marik. Marik's look alike bowed respectfully to him before speaking.

"The third Prince in line for the throne, but forth in line of birth, wishes that you would sit on his immediate left at all meal times during your stay here, Crown Prince Yami. To not heed this wish would be a great insult to my Master the Third Prince Yugi." He said in an extremely polite voice, before bowing again, and leaving.

"And here I thought that he didn't like me." Yami said closing the door with a wicked smirk on his face.

**I thank everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. I also thank everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Oh, one more thing a sun movement means an hour. We are using sundials in this story, if you don't know what that is, look it up! Please review! Midnight ;p**


	4. Breathless

**Ya'll are going to like this chapter, I guarantee it. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy. **

Chapter 4

"Lady Rebecca, there you are!" Yugi exclaimed as he made his way into the gardens.

"And there you are Prince Yugi! Did you know I just had to suffer the past three sun movements through the company of Crown Prince Otogi?" Lady Rebecca asked of Yugi as he sat down on the bench beside her.

"Suffer in his company? I thought you enjoyed his presence." Yugi asked tilting his head slightly before smiling a small smile.

"Which makes your news all the more brighter for us, Otogi and I, I mean." Lady Rebecca said batting her eyelashes.

"My news? You know the servants in this palace they talk too much." Yugi questioned scrunching his nose before it smoothed out in time for him to roll his eyes.

"I heard he called you a _gift_. Tell me that isn't true?" Lady Rebecca asked in a gossiping whisper. Yugi gave her a look in return.

"Oh my gosh, he did? How much more of a baka could you be?" Lady Rebecca said putting a hand to her chest in amazement.

"Well for him, I'm pretty sure it only gets worse from here." Yugi said back not even noticing Yami coming upon them from around the bend.

Rebecca giggled at the joke, as Yugi laughed along with her. Yami wondered if this blonde haired girl was Yugi's old fiancé Lady Rebecca. If she was, it appeared that the two were close, well now seemed as good as any a time to drive a wedge between them. Opening his mouth, Yami made his presence known.

"Prince Yugi?" Yami called out.

The reaction was instant. The two stopped laughing and turned to him. This gave Yami a better view of his ex-fiancé. Lady Rebecca was a girl with vibrant shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful teal eyes. The two sitting there together on the bench looked as if they would make a cute couple. However seeing as they were no longer a couple, it was time for this girl to step aside.

"I'll leave you two to it then, but do you want it back?" Lady Rebecca said turning back to Yugi and holding up her left hand that portrayed the ring Yugi had given her.

"Keep it, it was a gift." Yugi said grasping the hand and kissing the ring upon her finger.

"He is lucky to have you." Lady Rebecca whispered releasing her hand from his grasp to cup his right cheek. It appeared to Yami to be an intimate gesture, but that just proved how little he knew about their relationship.

"Perhaps, in time, he shall see that too." Yugi whispered back removing her hand and placing it against her chest.

"I shall see you at dinner then, Prince Yugi?" Lady Rebecca asked in a louder voice getting up.

Yugi nodded, and waited for her to start walking away before he too stood up. Yugi looked towards Yami, than looked away, before finally looking back to him again. When he looked back at him the second time, he opened his mouth to speak to the other Prince.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Yugi asked before walking off, not even giving Yami time to respond. Yami started to move after him, when a hand was slammed against his chest, bringing him to an abrupt halt.

"If you harm him in any way, believe me there are plenty of people here that will make you pay." Lady Rebecca said in a deadly whisper before picking up her skirts and walking away her head held high. Yami watched her in wonder for a moment.

"You coming?" Yugi asked from behind him.

"Yes." Yami responded looking at him before taking one more look at Lady Rebecca and then making to follow Yugi.

"You wanted to discuss something with me?" Yugi prompted Yami after a few moments of silence of walking side by side through the garden.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. The way I spoke to you was irregular, volatile, and inexcusable. I momentarily forgot to whom I was addressing and that was wrong of me. I only ask now, for your forgiveness of my foolery and mockery of your position. It was my mistake and I take full blame for it." Yami said in a very formal manner.

Yugi was silent for a few moments. He was debating whether or not he should forgive Yami now or make him wait for an answer later. Though, making someone wait wasn't in his personality, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back an answer all through dinner. He would most likely end up blurting out his answer half way through, making a fool of himself and Crown Prince Yami. He had been made a fool of once today, he would not allow it to be done again on his account.

"Yes, I forgive you Crown Prince Yami." Yugi said smiling a little at the other Prince.

"Please just Yami is fine." Yami replied back with a smirk.

"I would _never_ address you in a so informal way Prince Yami." Yugi said back in a slightly affronted voice.

"Alright, then may I escort you to dinner Prince Yugi?" Yami asked in slightly defeated tone holding out his arm to the smaller Prince.

"You may, Prince Yami." Yugi responded back surprising the older Prince by looping his arm through his.

"So which way is the dining hall?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Allow me to escort _you_ there." Yugi said laughing and starting to pull Yami in the right direction of the eating hall.

;p;p;p;p

When Prince Yami and Prince Yugi entered the dining hall, they found that they were the last to arrive. Princes Jou and Honda had invited their betrothed, Sir Seto and Duchess Serenity. Yugi blinked, it appeared that there were two Seto Kaiba's at the table, and Malik for some reason was sitting at the table.

Yugi unhooked his arm from Yami's and made to go ask Malik what it was he thought he was doing. Yugi had barely made it two steps before a hand was placed gently upon his left bicep, bringing him to an abrupt halt. Turning Yugi came face to face with…Malik? Yugi's head shook from side to side in confusion looking back and forth between the two.

"You could be twins." Yugi whispered to Malik.

"I know, freaky isn't it?" Malik whispered back.

"Just a bit." Yugi whispered back.

"Come on, you and his Highness Prince Yami are already late, best not to mosey about in the doorway." Malik said letting go of his arm and walking back to his position.

Yugi re-grasped Prince Yami's arm and led him over to his seat. Yugi had expected to pull out Yami's chair for him and was quite surprised when Yami beat him to it. Yami gracefully let go of Yugi's arm and swiftly pulled out the younger Prince's chair, motioning him for to sit down. Yugi was brought up to except all kinds of courtesy, so he gracefully sat down in the chair just as it was being pushed forward. Yugi fell onto the plump cushion, and watched as Yami then sat in his own chair that Malik pulled out and pushed in for him.

It was silent at the table for a few moments as everyone took one another in. Now that Yugi was sitting at the table he could tell that there weren't two Seto's at the table only one, and another male that looked dead similar to him. Though, Yugi could definitely say he didn't like the way that that other Seto, was looking at his brother Jou. Jou was already betrothed, so an engagement between the other Seto and his brother were out of the question. He wasn't the only one who noticed though, Emperor Solomon had also noticed, and put an abrupt halt on the staring.

"Priest Seth, nephew of the Pharaoh and cousin of the Crown Prince, I do not believe you have met Sir Seto Kaiba, the Second Prince Jounouchi's fiancé." Solomon said loudly as the first entrée of their meal started to come in.

"No, I didn't know, but thank you for making me aware of my rude behavior. It's just that you are so handsome I can't help but stare at your beauty." Seth said in reply to Emperor Solomon before turning back to stare again at Prince Jounouchi.

The reaction to this comment was instant. Sir Seto was on his feet, sword drawn, ready for battle. He had promised his life to protect Prince Jounouchi's when he had proposed; he had never thought he would have to do so against a lookalike of his. Prince Jou spoke up before he got the chance however, putting a stop to a fight before it began.

"Put it away Seto. Grandpa, Seto and I will be eating out on the terrace, so as not to cause conflict between us and our foreign guests." Jou said quietly before turning to Solomon and speaking in a voice that carried across the hall in both directions.

"That is most wise, do so." Solomon responded back giving his approval.

Jou nodded, and getting up he guided Seto out to the balcony that was adjoined to the dining room. After the two left there was a hovering awkward silence in the air, which was only disturbed by the kitchen servants setting taking away their untouched first entrees. It was broken stiffly by Mai attempting a conversation.

"So tell us Prince Yami, what's Egypt like?" Mai asked folding her hands and placing them in her lap.

"Um, it's hot, and sand covers the land for as far as the eye can see. But the Nile River we live next to makes some of the hotter day's durable." Yami responded back a bit awkwardly.

"Prince Yami?" Otogi asked from down the table.

Yami had to lean over Yugi just to see him as they were sitting on the same side. Once he caught sight of the other Crown Prince, he nodded for him to continue. Otogi wasn't paying attention as he was fiddling with something in Lady Rebecca's hair. Lady Rebecca nudged Prince Otogi's side, and motioned in his direction. Looking up, Otogi asked his question.

"What will Yugi's role be in Egypt?" Otogi asked rather bluntly.

An indignant noise to his right made Prince Yami look down to see a very bright red faced Yugi. He smirked behind Yugi's back and thought of a way to make that bright red color to grow darker. Opening his mouth, he answered the question without a second thought.

"As my Queen of course." Yami said with a sinister smile twisting about his lips looking down at Yugi. He was right; Yugi's face went from a bright red to a dark maroon tint. Yami couldn't have been any prouder knowing he was the one to have made Yugi blush so darkly.

"Uh, if you will please excuse me for a moment, I need a moment." Yugi said getting up placing his napkin on his chair and all but running from the room.

Yami didn't even hesitate before hurrying after him; perhaps he had gone a bit too far. Yami followed the back of Yugi's clothes as he ran after the boy. Yugi finally led them into the garden they had been in earlier. Yami found Yugi pacing by one of the many fountains, his face less red, but the tint still being there. Yami caught Yugi's arm bringing him to a halt mid pace, and turned the boy around to face him.

"What is the matter Prince Yugi?" Yami asked him looking down into those beautiful amethyst gems.

"You haven't proposed and yet you expect me to be your…Queen, anyway." Yugi said looking away from Yami deep crimson eyes.

"I am sorry, but it would be informal for me to propose here, for I did not bring a ring with me. I did not expect to find someone as beautiful as you here." Yami explained gently raising a hand to cup Yugi's cheek. Yugi had to fight not to lean into the comforting touch.

"You can still ask." Yugi said back.

Yami nodded and got down on one knee. Yugi hadn't expected him to do it right away, but apparently Yami wasn't one to waste time. Taking his left hand Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes.

"Prince Yugi Hikari Mutou, will you do me the honor of becoming the Queen of Egypt, my Husband, in all the days to come, and be ever faithful to both me and my Country, and my people, and should I ever need assistance in government would you assist a guiding hand, and lastly will you love me forever more, as I have fallen in love for you?" Yami asked sincerity in every single word that he spoke.

"Yes." Yugi sighed out.

On the outside Yami was smiling a kind smile, on the inside he was smirking in victory. That had been too easy to charm the young Prince. This engagement was going to be a piece of cake. Or at least those were Yami's thought as he stood backup, and leaned in to kiss Prince Yugi.

Yami's lips were a breath away from Yugi's when Yugi pulled back. Yami's eyes snapped open in confusion when all he felt was the thin air. Yugi was giving him a look of 'what are you doing'? Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he originally thought.

"Prince Yugi, in Egypt it is custom to seal the proposal with a kiss." Yami tried, he knew that wasn't true but it was worth a try just to get a feel for those lips of his.

Yugi still looked a little uneasy; but stayed still this time as Yami leaned in. Wrapping his arms firmly around Yugi's waist, he drew him in closer, until they were pressed chest against chest. Strangely enough, Yugi seemed to fit there perfectly, like Yami's chest had been sculpted just for him. Leaning the short distance down, Yami gently captured Yugi's lips with his own, taking his bottom lip into his own mouth and sucking on it gently.

Yami was surprised slightly when Yugi copied his movements with his top lip, sucking it into his mouth in a more tender way than Yami could have imagined. Running his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip, he plunged the muscle into Yugi's mouth when he gasped at the feeling. Yugi didn't even fight him for dominance which gave Yami free range to explore the younger Prince's moist cavern. Yugi tasted better then the grapes they had in the palace, and those grapes had been the sweetest things Yami had ever tasted. Yugi tasted ten times better than the fruit though. Releasing an arm from around Yugi's waist Yami used the hand to cup the back of Yugi's neck so he could tilt it back, giving him better access to the sweet taste that was Yugi.

Yugi was in pure bliss, he had no idea how to kiss really, as this was his first, but the things Yami was doing to him, were driving him crazy. Fisting his hands into Yami's tunic, he pulled him closer to get more of that exotic spice that he didn't have a name for that was rolling off the tongue that had invaded his mouth. Yugi finally got the courage to rub his tongue against Yami's earning a delighted noise from the elder Prince. Rubbing his tongue some more against the appendage he didn't even realize that Yami was leading him out of his own mouth and into his, until he found himself exploring a moist cavern unhindered. Yugi found that if he rubbed the tip of his tongue along the tops of Yami's in a specific way that the elder Prince shuddered in pleasure.

Finally the need for air started to grow as an undeniable need the longer they put it off. Finally Yugi broke the kiss though gasping for air, feeling slightly empowered that Yami was doing the same. Kami if just kissing him like this had him so flushed, he wondered what else could make Yami pant like that.

Yami was thinking something similar, only he was thinking Yugi would look even cuter panting, moaning, and screaming his name from underneath him. Ra, he had picked a fine choice indeed for a Husband. Yami couldn't wait to get him back to Egypt and marry him, so he could take him and make him his, and only his. Yami had no doubt in his mind that Yugi was a virgin, the boy kissed like one, tentative and shy, so he had to be virgin in other ways too. Yami couldn't wait to test out his theory as he drew the young Prince close, holding him in his arms as they made their way back to the dining hall.

**Wasn't that a fun scene, cause I know I had loads of fun writing it. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review because I enjoy the opinions of all! Midnight ;p Now it's off to type up tyihc.**


	5. My way

**This is going to be my last update for this story until I get The Yami in his corner finished. Since I'm almost done with it, you guys shouldn't have that long to wait. I just need to do Yugi's part, mystery story part, and the finale and I'm done. So I shall see ya'll in seven chapters. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Walking into the dining hall, Yugi winked at his two servants, and being in front of Prince Yami, he never saw the exchange. Yami only saw Yugi's personal servants look at one another and grin in a knowing way. Prince Yami pulled back Prince Yugi's chair, for the young Prince to sit down in, over his head however he winked at his friends. Looking up Prince Yugi found Yami's companions smirking in his direction. He just nodded his head at them before looking to his Grandpa and nodding once. Emperor Solomon grinned, Prince Yami had proposed.

Yugi couldn't have asked for a quicker proposal than if the gods of both Japan and Egypt were looking down upon them in favor. Whatever the cause he couldn't be more thankful, now he didn't have to worry about anymore Princesses, Ladies, or Duchesses trying to seduce him. The only one whom had never tried was Lady Rebecca, and that was because she had never been interested in him in the first place. She had always liked Crown Prince Otogi, and he her.

Yami looked toward his Father and smirked, a sure sign for the Pharaoh that his son had acquired the young Prince. Though from Prince Yugi's swollen lips, he had acquired more than just his hand in marriage. It seemed his son had stolen a kiss too.

Dinner continued in silence with knowing smiles and looks passing at the table in the only form of conversation. When it was over, Yugi volunteered to escort the elder Prince back to his quarters, so he wouldn't get lost. Yami thought it couldn't be too perfect; the young Prince was making it too easy for him. If only Yami knew why Yugi really wanted to escort him back, he wouldn't be thinking Yugi was an easy catch.

"It's a beautiful night out isn't it Prince Yugi?" Yami questioned as they passed a window.

"Okay you can cut that out right now, Yami." Yugi said turning to him and coming to an abrupt halt outside his chambers.

Yami looked down at the young Prince in shock. Wasn't he just saying before that it was disrespectful of them to address one another without titles? What was he playing at?

"What?" Yami asked in confusion.

"You heard me; you can stop trying to seduce me right now." Yugi said back with a small smirk of his own playing at his lips. Yami's jaw dropped, how by the sands of Egypt did he know Yami was trying to seduce him?

"Anyway, I wanted a quick engagement, same as you, but don't think it's going to be so simple here on out. Oh, and my personal servants they are coming with us, or I don't come at all." Yugi said still smirking before he pointed behind Yami and his smirk turned into a grin.

Yami turned to look behind him to see two figures lurking in the shadows. They waved at him, and he could almost see them smiling at him too. Yami turned back to Yugi, his own plan formulating in his mind. Sure he'd allow them to come, but he wanted something from Yugi in return first.

"Alright, they may come, Yugi, but first you must give me a kiss, one for each of them." Yami said back his on devious smirk on his face.

"Oh, no I don't think so. You're used to getting your way, and so am I, but let me show you how I do it." Yugi said his voice getting soft while lowering his head.

Yami wondered what Yugi was going on about. Looking defeated was how he got his way? Well that wouldn't do much good on Yami. He liked his enemies to look defea-. His thoughts froze in their tracks when Yugi's head snapped back up. Staring at him were those gorgeous big amethyst gems, only they appeared even larger than normal. They almost seemed to be shaking at him too, as crystalline tears formed at the corners of those eyes. And that bottom lip, oh how it quivered. The face he was presented with broke Yami's heart he just wanted to agree with anything that the young Prince said if only to see a smile back on that face.

"Please let them come Yami? Please let my personal servants come with me to Egypt?" Yugi's voice penetrated his thought in a soft almost crying whisper. Yami found himself nodding enthusiastically.

"Excellent!" Yugi said suddenly all cheer as he snapped his fingers and began to walk away.

"Master can be quite the actor sometimes." A male's voice spoke up as it passed him on his left.

"A little too good if you ask me Malik." A female's voice said in reply walking passed him on his right.

"Yes, but things do tend to be better for us that way Mira." Malik responded back.

"Indeed." Mira giggled in response.

Yami watched as Yugi paused at the corner and waited for the two to catch up, looking behind him straight at Yami himself. Once the two had caught up and were exactly one step behind him, Yugi raised his hand at Yami and then turned the corner out of sight, his servants trailing behind. Yami couldn't have felt more played, than he did just then.

;p;p;p;p

"Well that was fun." Yugi commented to Malik and Mira as soon as they turned the corner.

"He didn't even last a second Yug'." Malik said in disappointment.

"That's only because he hasn't tried to build up a resistance yet." Mira said back.

"Plus he was unprepared. Oh you should have seen the way he just froze, like a deer caught in a trap. Of course, I will not use this on him too often whilst he is here, we wouldn't want him to build up a resistance so early in the engagement." Yugi said with amusement in his voice.

"Yes, what fun would that be?" Malik asked rhetorically.

"No fun at all." Mira answered anyway.

The three friends burst out in laughter. Yes, even though Yugi was Master to these two servants he treated them as his best friends. Mira had been proclaimed his servant when her Mother died in the slaves' quarters and five month old Yugi had taken an interest in the two year old. Malik had come to be his servant when Yugi took pity on him when he saw how horribly he was being treated by a royal council member. That was the day that Emperor Solomon found Yugi's puppy dog eyes of doom to be ten times worse than his late daughter-in-laws. So at age three Malik was put in the care of a five year old Prince and seven year old servant. Despite the two year age difference between Yugi and his two servants, they still ended up as his closest friends.

Yugi and his servants made it back to Yugi's chambers where both immediately fell into their normal duties. Mira picked up the clothing off the floor, and tidied up the room. Malik helped Yugi to get undressed and handed the used clothes to Mira before preparing the Prince's bath. Yugi washed his own body and dried himself off, before Malik helped him into his night clothes. Yugi's night clothes consisted of a simple white night gown that slipped over his head.

After tucking the Prince into his bed, the two bade him good night and headed to their own separate rooms that were adjoined to Yugi's. Yugi stared out his open balcony doors and waited until he heard Malik's soft snoring, and Mira's gentle sleep talking. Once those to noises filled his chambers, Yugi shook off the covers and dressed into some tight fitting black pants and a loose fitting long sleeved black button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone. Yugi put on a pair of black gloves, and black slightly heeled boots, and made his way out onto his balcony.

From there Yugi climbed over the railing and climbed down three vines on the side of the palace. Once he was down on the ground he made his way quickly t the stables, where Otogi, Mai, Jou, and Honda were already waiting for him, already mounted on their own horses. Otogi had a white stallion, Mai a blonde mare, Jou a black stallion, Honda too had a black stallion and Yugi mounted his chestnut stallion.

Otogi had on form fitting black pants, black pull over shirt with no sleeves, and black slightly heeled boots as well. Mai had on a long simple black dress, with long sleeves. She had on heeled black boots, and her hair was tied back in a black hair tie. Jou and Honda had on matching slightly loose black pants, and a short sleeve black shirt. They too had slightly heeled black boots on. All of them were wearing the exact same black gloves as Yugi.

Yugi smiled at his siblings as he made his way over to them. Once he was in position between Jou and Honda, the siblings took off, galloping towards their secret spot. They all ran their horses in a perfect line straight into the dark of the night.

**Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike! Plaease review, because this story isn't getting very many of them. Midnight ;p**


	6. Midnight rides

**Because this chapter is so late I threw in a little something extra at the end for you. I guarantee you're going to enjoy it. Oh, and I have a poll up on my Profile. I'll put more information about that down at the bottom. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Soon Otogi took the lead with Mai and Jou falling into his left and right flank, and Yugi and Honda falling behind them. They galloped into the dark of the night, until yanking on the reins to still the horses, right outside the cemetery. All dismounted and made their way, to their respective Mother's funerals.

Yugi couldn't help but think that this might be the last time he ever saw his Mother's grave. He knelt down to tell her about his month, but most importantly about his day. He was sure his Mother would understand, and he would ask the others if they could tend to her grave, as he wouldn't be able to anymore.

"Hey, Momma, I got engaged today. His name is Crown Prince Yami, of Egypt, so I'm going to be moving soon. I'm told Egypt is hot and you can see sand as far as the eye can see. I don't know what sand is, but I hope it's nice. Yami also mentioned something about a Nile River, so there is water. I was able to use my puppy dog eyes on him today after dinner. You should have seen him Momma, like a deer caught in a trap he was. I expect that I shall be leaving tomorrow or the next day, at the very latest. Don't worry, I intend to make him work for me, we won't be married over night, my pride won't allow it. Rebecca and Otogi are getting married, finally. I hope I'll be happy, it's too soon to tell really. I'll send letters, so you know how I'm doing, and hopefully one of my siblings will read them to you. I love and miss you Momma, how I wish you could be here with us. Tell, Father I love him too. Not that he's lonely or anything, he's surrounded by all his wives, but I do miss him. It's hard to believe that it's only been a year since he died." Yugi said all of this in different voices to go with his feeling at the time that the words were said, but he stopped briefly when he heard Mai whistle behind him. She was calling everyone back; the guards had probably noticed that the horses were missing again.

"Bye Momma, I love you very much. I'll write I promise, every month, I'll write." Yugi said bowing and kissing his Mother's grave, before standing up and walking away.

"Come on Yugi! The guards are coming this way!" Otogi said urgently.

Yugi ran to his horse, mounting it and hiding with his siblings under the Willow tree's sweeping branches that stood near the cemetery. Yugi had just hidden when the guards came up and halted their horses right where Yugi's had been moments before. All of the royal children held their breath, willing the guards to move on, so they could get to the river. The guards never went that far, they didn't even know where it was.

"Baka kids, making us chase after them." guard one complained.

"Just stop your grumbling and help me find them Kyle!" Guard two told guard one.

"They're probably in the cemetery where their Mother's are buried." Kyle said motioning in the opposite direction that the kids _were_ in.

"The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get home." Guard two said making off in the direction that Kyle had pointed.

Kyle turned to look behind himself, and tilted his hat in their direction. The kids took that as sign of all clear, and took off quietly into the night. Out of all the Guards Kyle was the best. He didn't care if they ran off at night, just as long as they didn't get hurt. If any of them came back injured they knew it would be game over for them.

Splashing through the river, the water flew up splashing their legs and drenching them in the sweet water. When they got over to the side, they dismounted and started to set up their midnight picnic. This would be the last time they probably all did this together. They all knew Yugi would be leaving soon, so they were going to make the most of this night.

"So, do you think you can handle being a Queen Yugi?" Jou asked.

"Do you think you can handle getting wet?" Yugi asked edging towards the bank of the river.

"Wet? I'm not we-." Jou started to say.

_SPLASH!_

"Yugi!" Mai exclaimed as she was drenched in water. Yugi had bad aim.

"Sorry, Mai, I was aiming for Jou! AH!" Yugi tried explaining before Mai splashed him with water.

This started an all out water war, leaving the kids soaked by the end of it. Otogi had even gotten a little muddy when he had slipped on the bank and fallen. Thus he was dubbed as the clumsy Prince for the rest of the night. The kids fell over each other laughing as they lay on the blanket and looked at the stars above them.

"Do you think the stars will look the same in Egypt?" Yugi asked out loud.

"I don't think it matter where you go Yugi, the starts look the same everywhere. What are you going to tell Ryou?" Jou responded back before asking a question.

"I'll tell my friend the truth, and then invite him to be my Best Man for the wedding." Yugi said back simply.

"Don't you mean Maid of Honor?" Mai asked slyly.

"Well, he wouldn't look bad in a dress at least. I mean if I'm forced to wear a dress he's going to be wearing one, so at least he wouldn't look bad." Yugi responded to the statement swiftly.

The silence lasted for about five seconds before laughter erupted from all of his siblings. They were going to miss his company when he was gone. None of them could take an insult and turn it into a joke, with little to no ease. As soon as the laughter died down Otogi suggested that they get back, before Sir Seto came looking for them again.

"Not funny, Otogi." Jou said as the rest of the siblings roared with laughter.

"I can still see his face as he came back and found Jou's horse in the stable like it never left." Honda said laughing.

"And Jou, oh so innocently feeding it an apple." Yugi added laughing as well.

"The cherry on top being Jou pretending he had not a clue what his fiancé was talking about, when he declared that the horse was not there 20 minutes ago." Mai said laughing as well.

The five kids laughing all the way back to the stables as they remembered all the old stunts they had pulled at one time or another. Like when Mai had replaced the cheery tomatoes for the supper one night with cranberries. It would have been fine, if they hadn't been making a new dish called chili. Or when Yugi had somehow persuaded his Mother to let him go to town on his own, when he was _three_. It took the entire Royal Guard two days to find him. Yugi was under the delusion that the Guards ware playing hide and go seek with him. Then again that was how Jou met Sir Seto in the first place, as he had been the one to _find_ Yugi. Or perhaps one of the more amusing exploits had been when Honda decided that he could fly. He had taken one of his sheets and attempted to jump off the balcony. His personal servants only just caught him, and then had to scream for help. It had nearly given his _own_ Mother and their Father a heart attack to come home from a walk through town to find the baby of the family swinging upside down from one of the higher balconies. Though by far was when Otogi related back how he had once put jalapenos in the morning porridge. The people at the table had only discovered that trying to get rid of the heat in their mouths wasn't possible with water. It only made the hotness hotter. It had taken them a while but they had finally discovered milk to be the answer to the problem. Yugi even related back a prank that he had once seen Rebecca commit. Rebecca had switched all the signs in the servants quarters, of what places lead to where. The poor servants were lost for days in places they didn't even know existed. It had taken those same several days to round them up, as some had become hopelessly lost within the palace.

All the kids bid each other a good night, er, morning as they made their way back to their rooms. Yugi slipped back into his room from his balcony and paused for a moment to make sure that Malik and Mira were still sleeping. Hearing Mira's gentle sleep talking and Malik's quiet snoring, Yugi slipped out of his clothes and back into his night clothes before slipping into bed and falling asleep.

;p;p;p;p

"Today?" Yugi asked of the servant at his door.

"Yes, my Prince, today. Apparently the Pharaoh is anxious from being away from his country for so long, and wishes to return as soon as possible." The servant explained to the Prince.

"Ah, right, very well. Thank you." Yugi said distractedly before thanking the servant and sending him on his way.

Yugi closed the door, and turned to Malik and Mira who were coming out of their rooms with a grim expression. He nodded in acknowledgment towards them before making his way to his bathing chambers and shutting the door. A few seconds later Malik and Mira heard the water running, but because the door was closed, they knew that they were unneeded in helping him bathe.

"Mira, Malik, start packing mine and yours stuff, we leave today." Yugi said briefly poking his head out of the door before closing it again. A faint splash was heard, and then the gentle swish of water moving.

Mira and Malik looked at one another before going to the door and stopping a servant to tell them to send up one large and two small trunks up to the Prince Yugi's room. They had just shut the door when there was a knock upon its wooden surface. They hesitated before going to answer it and were surprised to find Prince Yami there.

"Hello Prince, may we help you?" Malik asked.

"Yes, I wish to talk with Yugi, is he here?" Yami asked making an attempt to get into the room.

"Yes, but he is bathing. You will have to return at a different time." Mira said blocking his attempt.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting in the main chambers until he gets out." Yami tried getting into the room again.

"Prince, you two will have the rest of your days together; don't you think it would be better spent starting on a sweet note, rather a sour one?" Mira tried to reason as Malik blocked the attempt this time.

"Mira, who's at the door?" Yami heard Yugi ask from inside the chambers.

"Prince Yami, your Fiancé." Malik said back.

Yami heard an indignant noise, before the door was forcefully shoved closed. Yami could only assume that that was Yugi's doing, as the servants knew it was rude to shut the door in a royal's face. Pressing his ear against the door Yami could hear what sounded like someone throwing on some clothes, either that, or Yugi had decided that _now_ was the best time to rearrange his furniture. Yami jumped back from the door as it was opened suddenly, revealing a flushed face Yugi.

"Prince Yami! Sorry, the door sometimes closes on its own like that. The wind from the balcony can be strong and forceful at times. Would you like to come in?" Yugi greeted the Prince and then started to ramble before inviting him in.

"Yes, that would be nice." Yami said smiling down at the smaller Prince and moving inside.

Walking in, Yami found the room to be of a size that would be a lot smaller than the one that Yugi would have in his palace. Malik and Mira were laughing quietly in a corner, a bunch of clothes as well as two wet towels in their arms. Yugi shut the door quietly as soon as the Prince was all the way in.

"What can I do for you Yami?" Yugi asked leaning against the door.

"First off, you can tell me why you do that." Yami said turning to him. He couldn't help but notice at how vulnerable he had made himself by leaning against the door. Yami could easily trap him, and ravish him against that same door.

"Do what?" Yugi asked clueless as he waved his two servants from the room.

"Call me Yami in private, but Prince Yami when there are ears to hear." Yami demanded.

"Oh, I suppose that it's because of how I was raised." Yugi said pushing up from the door and walking towards him.

"Well, I would prefer if you called me Yami at all times from now on." Yami said as he watched Yugi walk right past him and onto the balcony.

"Alright Yami, but only if you call me Yugi." Yugi responded leaning against the railing and looking out onto the garden.

"Oh, I don't believe that's going to be a problem." Yami said moving behind him and wrapping his arms around the younger Prince.

"No, but your touchy feely nature might be." Yugi said as he shrugged and moved out of the embrace.

"We're engaged Yugi, touchy feely comes with the territory." Yami said leaning towards him smirking.

"As does talking about our feelings." Yugi said grinning as the elder back away.

"I'm not big on that subject." Yami said grimacing.

"As I am not on the whole touchy feely thing." Yugi responded looking back out onto the garden. Yami looked out on the garden too.

"You have an amazing view." Yami commented quietly.

"Yes, I do." Yugi said looking at Yami, not the garden.

The trunks arrived shortly after breaking their comfortable silence in each other's company. Yugi went to answer the door and told the servants where to put them, and then invited Mira and Malik back into the room to pack. Yugi then returned back to the balcony and Yami.

"How long is the journey from here to Egypt Yami?" Yugi asked.

"About a month." Was Yami's reply.

"I see, what is your home like, the palace in which you grew up in?" Yugi asked next.

"Huge and majestic." Yami said.

"Aren't all palaces that way?" Yugi asked rolling his eyes.

"Do you have any gardens in this huge and majestic palace of yours?" Yugi asked.

"Only the private one for royals, and council members." Yami said back.

"What's it like?" Yugi asked with curiosity heavily lacing his tone.

"Beautiful, but its beauty cannot compare to the one I see in front of me." Yami responded back looking directly at Yugi.

"Please do not tell me you're a hopeless romantic type." Yugi said looking away as a blush was brushed across his face at the compliment he had just received.

"Of course not Yugi, I enjoy the passion of romance too." Yami said suddenly being much closer than Yugi remembered him being before.

"That's nice, I was afraid I'd have to deal with a mushy gooey fiancé." Yugi said trying to move around him only for his path to be blocked by a strong tan arm that was braced against the balcony railing.

"Would you like me to show you some of that passion Yugi?" Yami asked backing him up against the wall of the balcony by walking towards him.

"You're trying to seduce me again!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh, Yugi, anyone would be a fool not to try to seduce you." Yami said cupping his face and closing the distance between them.

Yugi again found his lips captured by Yami. Though he did enjoy the first kiss, he couldn't exactly deny that he wasn't enjoying this one either. Yami was moving his lips against Yugi's in a gentle manner, being tentative yet assertive at the same time. It was driving Yugi crazy at how talented Yami was at kissing. It also made Yugi wonder at what other things Yami would be talented at. His thoughts, as well as the kiss, was cut off when Malik waltzed onto the balcony to announce that they were all packed and ready to go.

"Ah, right, thank you Malik." Yugi said dodging out from under Yami's arm and breathing heavily with embarrassment.

Yami couldn't help but think that Yugi looked cute with that strawberry colored blush on his face. My, his fiancé sure blushed easily, and Yami was going to enjoy finding each trigger for such a look. Yami exited the balcony right behind Yugi, where he grabbed the smaller Prince making him cry out a little, pecking him on his cheek.

"I'll see you at the docks later this evening Yugi." Yami said smiling and leaving the room.

"So, I take it he has serious kissing skills huh?" Malik asked smirking as Yugi's blush increased.

"Shove it Malik!" Yugi said throwing a pillow at him.

Malik and Mira just laughed at his expense as he buried his face in his hands to try to cover his ever growing blush.

**Wasn't that fun? Now the poll is to decide what story I will be working on next. It will be up until I post two chapters for this story as well as tdc. I figure by then that everyone who would have wanted to vote in it should have been able to. Right, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	7. Mistakes and promises

**Yay, I'm updating like normal again. Okay, this chapter shows more character depth. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Yugi spent the rest of his last day with his family in their private gardens. He had given Mira and Malik the rest of the day off. He assumed that Malik went to go see his sister Ishizu in the healing chambers, and Mira to see her friend Penny in town. It would be the last time they saw them too.

The family lounged in the grass, and watched the sun move behind the cherry blossom trees. None of them really felt the need to speak; just spending time in one another's presence was enough. Still, when the sun started to set the family was one crying mass together. They were losing the most beloved Prince of Japan, and he would be greatly missed.

Emperor Solomon had one last conference with Pharaoh Akunumkanon, about private matters. Yugi went to find Mira in town accompanied by Kyle and Sir Seto. He wished Penny a happy life before he left with Mira riding the horse in front of him. Sir Seto couldn't help but feel that they were losing a proper Prince here. Still, Yugi had agreed to it, so there was nothing anyone could do.

Yugi went to fetch Malik next with Mira in tow. He had to leave for the docks soon, as their stuff had been transferred to the ship hours ago. He couldn't leave without Malik though, so he was headed to the healing chambers to get him.

Yugi was about to open the door, when Malik came walking out of it. Yugi nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, before moving into the healing chambers to have a word with his sister. He found Ishizu shedding tears by one of the empty beds.

"Ishizu, I just want to let you know that I promise, on my life I will make sure he is well taken care of." Yugi said making her look up startled.

"Oh, I know Yugi. He couldn't have asked for a better Master than you. Though, can you make sure he writes every once in awhile?" Ishizu said wiping away tears even though more just fell to take its place.

"Of course." Yugi said placing a hand on her shoulder before drawing her into a tight embrace.

"Go, you need to go. You don't want to be late for your ship." Ishizu said pulling out of the embrace.

Yugi nodded and headed out, taking one last look at her, he saw that she was crying again. Yugi had one last person to see, and it was the one woman he trusted as a family member, even if she wasn't, yet. Yugi couldn't find Rebecca anywhere in all of her usual spots. Stopping a guard he asked them if they had seen Lady Rebecca. The guard told them that they last saw her heading down to the docks. Yugi nodded and headed down himself.

;p;p;p;p

"I still don't understand why you have to be down here." Yami said to Rebecca.

"Well, I couldn't find Yugi, and I knew he would be coming down here, so I made my way down here too." Rebecca replied.

"Why did you need to find him?" Yami asked.

"How is that any of your concern?" Rebecca asked.

"Because he's my fiancé now, not yours." Yami said back a little haughtily.

"Like that makes a diff-" Rebecca started to say before she was cut off.

"Rebecca!" Yugi shouted running to pick her up and twirl her around, setting her back on the ground.

"What was that for?" Rebecca asked.

"It's the last time I'll be able to do it, so I figured I should." Yugi said back.

"Well, be careful you might just make your fiancé jealous." Rebecca said looking over at Yami.

"Of what?" Yugi asked blinking cutely.

"Do I have any reason to be jealous Lady Rebecca?" Yami asked pulling Yugi into an embrace from behind, and resting his chin atop the younger's head.

"No, no you don't" Yugi responded stepping out of the embrace and pulling Rebecca aside.

"Thanks for being my friend instead of my consort, Rebecca." Yugi said quietly.

"You're welcome Yugi. I'm going to miss you, everyone is." Rebecca said looking down and letting the tears of sadness fall for the first time.

"You mean when they're not planning yours and my brother Otogi's wedding?" Yugi asked placing a gentle hand underneath her chin and lifting her head back up?

"Yugi!" Rebecca reprimanded. Yugi just chuckled at her response.

"I'm going to miss you friend, but I promise to try to make it back for your wedding." Yugi said giving the girl a hug. He looked over Rebecca's shoulder to see Yami looking away, but he seemed annoyed by something.

"My wedding won't be until after yours I'm told." Rebecca said looking at Yugi once the embrace was ended.

"Then I'll make a fact to attend. How easily do you think he gets jealous?" Yugi said smiling before looking slyly at Yami.

"About as easily as you blush I'd say." Rebecca said looking at him too. As if Yami could feel their eyes on him, he turned to look back in their direction.

"Goodbye Rebecca." Yugi said placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"So long my beloved Prince." Rebecca said back taking his hand and kissing it.

Yugi then marched his way onto the ship, making sure to grab Yami on the way. He could tell from Yami's posture that he didn't like the exchange between them, but that was just how he and Rebecca were. They could share touches that would be perceived as intimate to the normal eye, but meant nothing between the two of them. They were simply friendly gestures, it was how they greeted and parted one another, and it was simply that simple.

As soon as they were on the ship, Yami pulled Yugi aside. But Yugi didn't look at him at first, instead he made sure that Malik and Mira had gotten on the ship. Seeing them hover a short distance away, Yugi turned back to Yami.

"Yugi, you're engaged to me. I don't want to see you sharing any more gestures like that with anyone else. That was embarrassing." Yami hissed at him.

"No, the only thing that's embarrassing here is your jealous attitude. That's how Rebecca and I are. We share gestures that appear intimate but are really just innocent ways of saying we understand what the other one wants. She didn't want to be engaged to me, and I to her. Rebecca has become one of my closest friends over the past two years, something I wouldn't expect you to understand." Yugi explained calmly.

"Still, I don't like it, and must ask you to refrain from doing it in the future." Yami said stiffly, almost like he thought it would be the end of the argument.

"Well, it isn't really your place to demand such a thing from me, now is it?" Yugi said straightening out his posture and looking at Yami with hooded and slightly angered eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm you're fiancé, when I tell you to do something, it's expected that you obey." Yami said also straightening out his own posture. He wasn't used to someone telling him off, well besides his Father, and he wasn't going to take it from the younger Prince now either.

"Then I guess the same could be said for you, no?" Yugi responded curtly, before moving past him and making his way to the stern of the ship.

Malik and Mira followed after him quickly. They figured he must have been put in a bad mood to be acting in a way that was unusual for him. It must be something that only Yami could do, because this was the second time he had gotten Yugi to act more like his station than the kind and caring person they all knew him to be. Malik and Mira hovered on the steps, until Yugi glanced behind and waved them forward.

"I don't understand him. One minute he seems to care and the next he's acting like a jealous fiend. I don't even know how to handle someone like that. He also brings the worst out of me; I don't particularly like that either." Yugi muttered to the two of them looking at his home sinking in the distance.

"He'll see what you're like in time Yugi, I'm sure of it." Malik said placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Yes, but how long can I wait for that?" Yugi said looking down at his hands grasping the railing on the ship.

"A year, it's all you have." Mira said taking Malik's hand off of Yugi. They weren't in private, so motions of comfort were off limits currently.

"Will it be enough?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know, but hey, at least you know one of his good qualities already." Mira said back, smiling.

"Really? What's that?" Yugi asked confused.

"Kissing?" Malik and Mira said together.

Yugi couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he reached behind himself and smacked them both upside the back of their heads. This only sent them into a fit of laughter, that Yugi was joining in on not to long after. These two knew him better than anyone, it would only be right that they knew how to cheer him up as well.

;p;p;p;p

"I just don't get it. I mean I asked him to not share gestures that would appear intimate with anyone else in the future, and he took offense to it." Yami said to his two friends Marik and Bakura as he stared at his fiancé and two companions down on the stern of the ship from the helm.

"Well, perhaps he's untrained in our customs of partnership yet?" Marik suggested looking at them as well.

"No, he's smart, I mean he caught on to every time that I've tried to seduce him so far." Yami said shaking his head and going back to staring at his fiancé.

"Quite a feat that, I mean with you being _unobvious_ with it and all." Bakura said rolling his eyes.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Yami asked motioning to the three laughing figures below.

"You?" Marik and Bakura answered at the same time. Yami sighed and looked away.

"Come on Yami, what do you know about him?" Marik asked trying to get his friend to think.

"Well, I know he's smart, easily offended, blushes a lot, cares for others, and is going to be a lot of work." Yami responded back thinking of all he knew about him.

"What makes him easily offended, like what do you do? What does your voice sound like when you're talking to him to make him offended?" Bakura pushed.

"Well, I talk to him in the way I would a servant or one of my subjects." Yami answered back looking at his fiancé again.

"Yami, he isn't either one of those things. He's a Prince, and you future Husband and Queen. He's going to expect to be talked to like an equal, not someone below you. You're both royal, so you're both used to getting your way all the time. It's something that the two of you will have to work on, but you need to apologize Yami." Marik explained trying to get his friend to see what he was doing wrong.

"I think he could be a very easy consort, you're just making your relationship more strained than it has to be. So what makes him blush?" Bakura put in before grinning in a wolfish way. Yami smirked as he remembered all the things that had gotten Yugi to blush so far.

"Well, he blushes at comments of being made my Queen, but you saw that one at dinner. He also blushes at compliments, people walking in on me kissing him, and kissing in general really. It's quite cute; I'm really looking forward to seeing what else can make him blush." Yami said chuckling a little and turning away from his fiancé to look his two friends.

"Hmm, well you do have a year to find out, so it should be fun to see." Marik responded back carelessly.

"Sorry? A year?" Yami asked confused.

"Yes, a year, son. Surely you didn't think you would be married as soon as we got back? No, Japanese believe that a couple should be engaged at least a year before marriage, so the couple can get to know one another." Akunumkanon said coming up from below deck.

"A year? I have to wait a year to bed him?" Yami asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I expect you to wait that long too." Akunumkanon said sternly.

"But that's a year! A year without _sex_!" Yami persisted.

"Is that all you think I'll be good for, is sex?" a small voice asked from behind.

Yami whipped around to see Yugi standing there staring at him. He was waiting for an answer that much was obvious, but Yami didn't have one for him. He opened his mouth a couple of times to respond but closed it again just as quickly, when nothing came out. That seemed to be answer enough for him as he turned and walked back down the stairs.

The looks that Malik and Mira gave him as they followed him back down could only be described as anger and hate. He had upset their Master, and friend, so it was only to be expected. Still, they could have lessened the dirty looks a little bit.

"I wonder how he'll feel when he learns that you two are sharing a cabin for the duration of this trip?" Marik wondered out loud.

Yami growled as he bolted after his younger fiancé. He had to fix this, before Yugi actually believed that that was all Yami wanted from him. He would be even less willing to come to bed later in the night, than he was now. Yami caught up to Yugi as he was making his way below deck. Shoving his servants out of the way, Yami hoisted his fiancé up around the waist and carried him over to a nearby closet on the ship.

Placing him down on his feet, Yami lit a candle, and held it up so he could see Yugi better. Yugi wasn't looking at him, he wasn't even facing him, he had his back to the older male. Yami sighed as he put the candle down on one of the shelves.

"Yugi, please look at me." Yami almost begged.

"No." was Yugi's short response.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I wouldn't want to tempt you. I thought you trying to seduce me was all part of your charm, but it seems your intentions were more devious than even I could imagine." Yugi said turning his head a little in Yami's direction, but that was it.

"No, seduction is part of my charm. I can be known to take it a little too far sometimes though. Yugi, I promise you right now, that if I ever do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, I will stop. All you have to do is say no or stop and my actions will cease immediately." Yami said in a forlorn voice. He really didn't want to make this promise, but he had already messed up once, and couldn't afford to make another mistake so early in the engagement. If this is what it took to fix things, he would do it.

"You promise?" Yugi asked unsure of what he had just heard.

"I promise." Yami repeated.

"Okay, I guess you're forgiven then. I actually only came up there to ask Pharaoh Akunumkanon where I, as well as Malik and Mira, were sleeping. We're all very tired, and would like to rest." Yugi said turning to face Yami.

"Well, let's go ask my Father then." Yami said opening the closet door to a glaring Malik and Mira. Even though he already knew, he didn't want to be the one to actually say it.

"That's enough you two." Yugi said sternly.

The two looked away, but the scowls were still very evident on their faces. Yami had a feeling it would take a lot more than a promise to even _gain_ their trust. Though, he had a feeling that if he wanted Yugi to love him unconditionally, he would have to be on even grounds with his servants. No wonder Yugi had told him not to expect it to be a simple engagement. This Prince was going to make him work for his affection; there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that.

"I'm sleeping where?" Yugi's voice cut across his thoughts. Yami looked around him surprised that they were already on the helm again.

"I'm sorry young Prince, but we had to give your room to your servants, as they are personal, they are treated with more respect than normal servants are. So for the duration of the trip you shall be rooming with you fiancé, Prince Yami." Pharaoh Akunumkanon explained gently.

"Very well. You touch me in bed and I'm sleeping somewhere else." Yugi conceded before turning on Yami.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yami said quietly, unfortunately for him Yugi heard.

"I'm not your Queen yet Yami." Yugi replied smiling before making his way below deck.

"Well, at least he has no qualms about being Queen." Marik said clapping Yami on the back.

"Indeed." Yami responded before following him down to their room.

**See, we fix mistakes with promises. Anyway, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review, cause this story needs a bit of loving. Midnight ;p**


	8. A bit of the past

**Yay, chapter 8. This story isn't moving along as fast as I thought it would be, but at least it's moving. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Yugi tossed and turned for the fifth time that night. He sighed in agitation. It was too quiet in the bedroom that he and Yami were sharing. He was used to soft snoring and gentle sleep talking, without it, he found himself unable to sleep.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked tiredly from the right side of the bed.

"I can't sleep." Yugi said agitatedly.

"Yeah, I got that, but _why_ can't you sleep?" Yami said sitting up from the bed.

"It's too quiet in here." Yugi complained.

"Well quiet is what most people sleep to." Yami said like it was obvious.

"But I've never slept in a room where it was quiet." Yugi said back.

"Really?" Yami asked, after a slight pause, in disbelief.

"Yeah, my room has never been quiet for as long as I can remember. It's always been filled with Mira's gentle sleeping talking, and then later Malik's soft snoring. Without it, I can't sleep." Yugi said looking up at Yami's shadowed figure in the dark of the room.

"Would you be able to sleep if I talked about random nonsense?" Yami suggested. He just wanted to get to sleep himself, but it was hard to sleep when your bed partner kept tossing and turning and sighing.

"It's worth a try." Yugi said back.

"Okay, what do you want me to talk about?" Yami asked flopping back down on the bed.

"Yourself." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Yami asked thinking he misheard him.

"We're engaged Yami, I want to know more about the person I'm engaged to." Yugi explained further.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Yami asked wearily.

"Everything." Yugi said.

"Everything it is then." Yami said smiling.

There was a pause as Yami thought about where to start. He decided to start simple, with his likes and dislikes. That seemed safe to talk about.

"Let's see, I don't like sushi, I don't like the cold, but I do like the figurines you had lining the palace walkway." Yami started earning few giggles out of the boy.

"My favorite food is a Pomegranate, oh you've got to try one when you get to Egypt. They are the best fruit around, right behind our grapes of course. I really dislike leeks though, disgusting little vegetables. I mean I know that they are supposed to be good for your health, but I just don't like them. Yugi?" Yami continued on not even realizing that Yugi had fallen asleep when he had started to talk about not liking leeks.

"Are you asleep? Well, that didn't take long." Yami asked propping himself up on his elbow and waving a hand in front of his face. Looking down at his younger fiancé, Yami couldn't help but feel like every night he would have to talk about himself just to get him to go to sleep. This was going to be an interesting month.

Yam smiled as he slipped his arms around Yugi's sleeping form and dragged him close to his body. Yugi barely moved in Yami's arms, but he did snuggle closer to Yami's own warmth. Yami knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble for this in the morning. Though, he could make up an excuse that he was used to grabbing the pillow next to him, but since it was taken he had grabbed Yugi instead. That would probably work, Yami thought as he rested his chin atop Yugi's head, and fell asleep himself.

;p;p;p;p

Yugi woke to feeling warmer than he usually did when sleeping. The answer to his discomfort was answered quickly, as he tried to get up but found himself wrapped up by two constricting arms around his waist. Looking over his shoulder Yugi found Yami sleeping peacefully behind him, his arms being the constricting force not allowing him to get up. Yami wasn't sleeping for long though as jammed his elbow back into the elder's chest. The reaction was instant as those arms released him to grab the injured part of the body. Yugi sat up and glared down at Yami, who was looking at him in hurt disbelief.

"Do you usually sleep with something clasped to your chest in your sleep?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami rasped out.

"Then I suppose I will just have to get used to it." Yugi said turning away.

"That hurt! What did you use?" Yami complained as he sat up from bed and inspected his bare chest.

"My elbow." Yugi responded patting the part with his hand.

"Well, we're both up now, so we might as well get ready for the day." Yami suggested.

"Okay." Yugi agreed as he grabbed some clothes out of his trunk and went behind the dressing screen to put them on.

"Aren't you going to have one of your servants dress you?" Yami asked confused. He could have sworn he heard them helping Yugi yesterday.

"No, they usually just catch the clothes as I take them off." Yugi replied laughing.

"You get dressed by yourself?" Yami asked surprised.

"Of course, I'm 15; I don't need help to get dressed anymore. Why, do you need help?" Yugi answered back confusedly, before peering around the corner of the screen with a sly smile on his face.

"No!" Yami replied back as he blushed as red as a tomato at the suggestion.

Yugi ducked back behind the screen grinning and laughing at Yami's response. That was the first time he had seen _Yami_ blush, and to be quite truthful it kind of felt nice. It looked as if the shoe was on the other foot now. He couldn't wait to tell Mira and Malik about it.

Bundling up his night clothes Yugi came out from behind the dressing screen to see Yami turned away from him. It almost looked as if the older male was pouting. Smirking Yugi placed his clothes back in his trunk and walked up behind the man. Peering around at Yami's face he saw that he was indeed pouting.

"Aww, come on Yami. You've been teasing me since you've arrived, shouldn't I be able to tease you in return?" Yugi asked looking up at him with his hands clasped behind his back. Yami looked down at him.

"I guess." Yami said looking away again.

"Then go get dressed already." Yugi said motioning towards the dressing screen.

"Alright." Yami said making his way towards the dressing screen

"If you know how." He added.

"You cheeky little-!" Yami started to say turning to him before Yugi interrupted him.

"See you up top koi!" Yugi said before he was out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

"I wonder what that word means." Yami said tilting his head before moving to get dressed.

;p;p;p;p

"He _blushed_?" Mira asked just to clarify that she heard it correctly.

"Like a tomato." Yugi said grinning.

"Oh, that's priceless." Malik commented laughing.

"So how was your night?" Yugi asked.

"Malik kept snoring." Mira complained.

"Well you were talking in your sleep." Malik retorted.

Yugi started laughing at their antics. Apparently neither had a clue that the other made noise while sleeping. He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised, they always fell asleep around the same time, and he was the last one to fall asleep.

"What's so funny Yugi?" Malik asked frowning.

"Nothing it's just that I've been so used to falling asleep to both of your night time noises, that when they weren't there, I couldn't sleep. Yami ended up telling me about some of his likes and dislikes just to get me to fall asleep. This morning I woke up in his arms." Yugi said smiling, before frowning at the last sentence.

"What? How did that happen YuGI?" Mira asked and as she got to Yugi's name she was lifted off the ground by an overlarge hand.

"You filthy Servant, how dare you address your Prince so?" a tall and bulky Egyptian guard asked as he dangled Mira a few inches off the ground. Yugi shot to his feet, and spoke to the guard in a cold manner. One that left no room for argument, as any Royal knew how to speak in such a tone.

"Put her down." Yugi enunciated every syllable and vowel as he spoke up to the guard that was a god three feet at least taller than him. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw Yami stop his two friends from interfering. At least he understood the pride of a Royal.

"But your Highness, she disrespected you. She deserves to be punished." He said dropping her to the ground and pulling out a whip. Mira shrunk back as she looked at the long piece of material.

"_I_ will deal with her punishment myself, as she is _my_ Personal Servant. What is your name Guard?" Yugi said moving in front of Mira and making a motion with his hand towards Yami.

Mira and Malik looked over to the direction and noticed Prince Yami over there. Malik helped Mira up as they both scrambled to get over to the Prince. Both cowered behind him and his friends, Yami had never seen them shake in fear before. They must have had bad experiences with Guards in the past.

"It is Ushio Zankokuna." He responded proudly.

"Well, Guard Zankokuna, make yourself scarce, I never want to see you within my eye sight ever again. Nor do I want to see you around my personal servants. They are _mine_; you've no right to touch them. Good day." Yugi said briskly with a look in his eye that promised words of pain if he was disobeyed.

Rushing over to Yami, Yugi immediately began to check Mira over. To make sure she hadn't gotten hurt when the Ushio had dropped her. Yami and his friends along with Malik created a barricade with their bodies so no one could see Yugi paying so much attention to his servant. It was frowned upon to be so concerned about one's servants or to talk freely with them, and allow them to talk freely with you. In Yugi's defense though, no one had been on the deck before when Yugi had started to talk with them. So it was only fitting of him not to have noticed when the Guards had come out from below deck to start their duties. If he had, Yami was sure he would have been more secretive when talking with his servants.

"Is she alright?" Marik asked as Yugi held Mira who was crying.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just scared." Yugi said back rocking Mira.

"We should probably move somewhere more private." Bakura suggested looking at the crowd they were drawing.

"Yeah, okay, Malik help me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." he said as he scooped Mira up and out of Yugi's arms.

"Yugi why is she so scared?" Yami asked as he fell into step beside him. They were going to Marik's room, as his was the closest one to their current location. Yugi sighed, before he started to talk.

"When Mira was two years old, a Guard got drunk and whipped her Mother to death. Mira witnessed it along with two other slaves. My Mother had whipping outlawed and all whips burned that same week. Even despite their different status in power and placement Mira's Mother and my own were really good friends. My Mother looked out for her, whenever she could. That day Momma was out on the town with Father, and there was no one to protect Lucy in the slaves' quarters. When the child and two other slaves who had witnessed the event were brought forward for testimony, it is said that I as a five month year old took an immediate interest in Mira. Apparently I followed her around for an entire day, before Momma just made her a Personal Servant of mine. It worked too, because Mira didn't have anyone else, and by becoming a Personal Servant she was protected by the Royal Family. If she was to be punished, it had to go through or be done by me. You try explaining to five month year old that the two year old deserved to be punished for stealing from the cookie pot." Yugi explained solemnly before he took on a lighter tone when he explained how Mira became his Personal Servant.

"Poor thing and I imagine it would be pretty difficult." Yami said looking at Mira with pity upon the bed, before smiling at Yugi.

"Especially when according to the cooks, the five month year old was the instigator." Yugi said smiling back.

"Really, how so?" Yami asked curios.

"Apparently I kept telling her 'get, get, get,' while pointing to the counter. So she made a pile of cookbooks, and stood up on her tippy toes and got the entire cookie pot down. Then holding the pot in one hand and scooping me up in the other, she bolted from the kitchens. The cooks were amazed at her resourcefulness, and were going to let it go unmentioned, but a maid had seen, and reported it. Still, Mira went unpunished, because I didn't understand what she had done wrong." Yugi explained laughing. Yami laughed along with him.

"You're going to be quite the trouble maker aren't you?" Yami asked coming down from his laughter a bit.

"I love trouble it makes the Palace life more entertaining." Yugi said back smirking.

"Is she alright? I'm so sorry Prince Yugi, I should have explained to my Guards and Staff that you act differently with your Servants than we do." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said bursting into the room.

"She's fine Pharaoh, she just got scared. It's not your fault I should have been more careful in choosing my place to speak openly with them." Yugi rebutted.

"Well, regardless we have put Ushio Zankokuna on cleaning duties in the Galley. You shan't see hide or hair of him for the rest of the journey." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said.

"Thank you, for both your concern and help. But if you don't mind me asking, how do you know that I treat my Servants differently than you treat yours?" Yugi said bowing lowly at the waist to Akunumkanon before rising up to look him directly in the eye and phrasing his question.

"Emperor Solomon told me. He told me you might forget where you are when you become comfortable in Egypt as your new home, and treat them there as you already do here. Like friends or family, rather than that of servants. He also warned me to not let any harm come to them, and to try to prevent it from happening at all costs. Apparently they have been hurt before, and your wrath on the one who hurt them wasn't pleasant?" Akunumkanon explained forming his last sentence more like a question.

"I do not wish to speak of it at this time. I do not know my new family that well." Yugi said looking away a hard and distant look in his eyes.

"That's quite alright. Solomon said it wasn't for him to talk about when I attempted to question him further on it." Akunumkanon said nodding his head in understanding.

It had Yami wondering though, what had happened to Malik and Mira that would make Yugi so unwilling to talk about it. It had to be worse than what had happened to Mira's Mother, Lucy, because Yugi had just told him about that. So what was so bad that it made Yugi's eyes harden in the way they had?

"Mira, Malik, come on, let's take a walk around the ship. Excuse me." Yugi said gently as he walked out the door.

Malik and Mira got up and followed him out. They bowed to the Pharaoh and then to Yami and hurried after their Master. Yami doubted he had gone far, probably just outside the door. Yugi probably wasn't going to let them out of his sight anymore, except to see them off to bed. His thoughts were interrupted though, when Marik spoke up.

"So I guess this means dating that cute little Servant of his is out of the question?" Marik asked out loud. Yami burst out laughing, along with Bakura.

"You have to talk to Yugi on that one, but yes it's probably out of the question." Yami said still laughing.

"Which one has caught your eye?" Bakura asked.

"Malik, such a pretty name for a boy." Marik said with a dreamy look on his face. This had Yami and Bakura laughing all over again. Even Pharaoh Akunumkanon joined in.

"I think it's safe to say that you won't be able to court him until Yugi gets to know you first Marik." Yami said walking forward and clapping a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Then I suppose I shall just have to get to know your fiancé better." Marik said grinning over his shoulder at him.

"Good luck, I'm still getting to know him." Yami said removing his hand.

"Is breakfast soon, I'm getting hungry." Bakura complained.

"It should be ready by another sun movement." Akunumkanon said heading out of the room.

"What am I suppose to do until then?" Bakura asked his retreating back.

"Try waiting, I know it's not one of your strong points, but just try." Akunumkanon said turning to him before making his way out the door and closing it behind him.

"I hate waiting." Bakura grumbled.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it eventually, why not start now?" Marik suggested.

"Because I don't like it." Bakura retorted.

"Well, waiting is a part of life." Marik said back.

"I still don't like it." Bakura said back.

Yami watched the two bicker for a while before leaving the room. This could go on for many sun movements, and he wanted to find his fiancé. So that's what Yami set off to do, find his fiancé somewhere on this ship. Good luck to him, he thought as he started to make his way through the hallways as he started his search.

**I've come to the sad conclusion that this story will never get as many reviews as it did for the first chapter, but at least it's getting reviews so I'm okay with that.**

**Yugi: [glare]**

**I would like to thank everyone who are/have following/favorited this story.**

**Yugi: [glare intensifies]**

**I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed Guest and User alike!**

**Yugi: [still glaring]**

**What?!**

**Yugi: giggles?**

**Fine no more giggling...**

**Yugi: thank you! [walks off]**

**Characters these days are so demanding. Oh, and Ushio's last name means cruel in Japanese. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	9. Best friends

**There is an important message on the bottom that everyone who is a writer should read. It affects us all here on fanfiction readers too, but mostly writers. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Yami was venturing past the fifth or sixth hallway when he heard them. Yugi was arguing with Malik and Mira about something. At first he couldn't hear the exact words but as he got closer, he soon caught on to what they were discussing, heatedly.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell them." Malik said a little angrily.

"We don't know them that well. What if they try to take advantage of it like _he_ did?" Yugi said back with just as much anger.

"Would it really be so bad to trust them though? I mean they seem like a good family to me. Yami helped to protect us out there, as well as his friends. The Pharaoh went out of his way to make sure we were safe. What's holding _you_ back Yugi?" Mira put in.

"Grandpa might have only told the Pharaoh of one account, but we three know there was _two_. I will not put you through that again, until I'm sure they can be trusted, without a shred of doubt. I don't want to see you guys get hurt, again." Yugi said back fervently before his voice became sad.

"We won't be. The Pharaoh said he's in the Galley." Mira said gently.

"What makes you think he's going to stay there?" Yugi asked seriously.

"We know where your concern is coming from Yugi, but you can't protect us for every sun and moon movement of the day. It just isn't possible." Malik tried to explain as gently as he could.

"I can try." Yugi responded.

"You need to lighten up Yugi." Malik commented.

"Maybe we should find the Prince." Mira said.

"Yami, why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I believe it's about time for another kissing session." Malik responded.

In the few beats of silence following that statement, Yami made his way around the corner. Placing a finger to his lips to tell the other two to be quiet he snuck up behind his fiancé. He waited until Yugi spoke to let his presence be known.

"Oh, I don't think so." Yugi said in a fake scolding voice as he smacked Malik lightly on the arm.

"I think it's a great idea." Yami said as he wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other he used to tilt Yugi' head up towards him.

"It's not kissing time yet." Yugi said looking up at him.

"Then when is it kissing time?" Yami asked looking down at him.

"When you can come up with better lines, that one stunk a little." Yugi replied twisting out of his loose grip.

"Better lines?" Yami asked folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes, come on you two, my fiancé needs time to think about better lines." Yugi said as he began to walk off with Malik and Mira laughing in his wake.

"Oh, my Princes, there you are. Breakfast is served up on the Helm." A servant suddenly spoke from beside Yami's elbow.

"Thank you. Shall we?" Yami said to the servant and then held his arm out to Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes at the gesture but took Yami's arm none the less. He allowed Yami to lead him up to the Helm. Yugi checked behind his shoulder a couple of times, like he was making sure that Mira and Malik were still there. It seemed the two got fed up with after the fourth look, because they took the leading position. There would probably be a few complaints about this up top, but Yugi seemed more relaxed, so Yami was just going to have to settle any unrest when they reached to top of the ship.

Yami had been correct, there was dirty looks from a few council members when Mira and Malik climbed the stairs before them. However, one look from Yugi, surprisingly enough, had them looking away again. Yami had a strong fiancé that apparently wasn't as fragile as he looked. It impressed him immensely.

As soon as Yugi sat down the questionnaire began. The questions popped up so fast, Yugi couldn't even think of one before another had taken its place. Finally, getting fed up, Yugi held up his hand for silence.

"Please, one at a time going around the table, and I'll try to get all of your questions answered." Yugi said with a bright smile on his face.

Yami didn't know him well enough to know if it was fake or not. So instead he turned around to Yugi's servants to ask. Though, strangely enough they were looking straight ahead like they couldn't even see him trying to get their attention. Giving up Yami turned back around in his seat to find everyone looking at him, and Yugi the only one who looked bemused.

"You done?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I'm done." Yami replied stonily.

"Okay, yes your question." Yugi said pointing to the man sitting across from him.

"It's Priest Mahad, and I was wondering in what way do you treat your servants differently than we treat ours?" He asked.

"I'm unaware of how you treat your servants, so I do not know how to answer that question." Yugi said back wisely.

"Then let me rephrase it. How can you allow your servants to act so openly around you?" Mahad worded carefully.

"I'm afraid I don't know any other way of how they _should_ act." Yugi said frowning.

"With respect! They heed to your every beck and call and remain silent within your presence at all times unless called upon!" a different voice spoke up from down the table.

Yugi looked down the table to see the man that had hit upon his brother at dinner. Seth, if Yugi recalled was his name. Taking a chance, Yugi addressed him as such.

"You shall wait your turn, Seth, I promise I will get to you in due time." Yugi said coolly while closing his eyes and smiling.

"Very well." Was Seth's response as he sat back in his chair.

"May I ask another question?" Mahad asked.

"Yes, you may." Yugi said reopening his eyes.

"Did you and your servants grow up together?" Mahad asked very cautiously for some reason.

"We did." Yugi responded just as cautiously.

"The age difference between you?" Mahad asked again being cautious.

"It's two years older than I for Mira, and two years younger for Malik." Yugi said eyes narrowing.

"Thank you, I'm done asking questions." Mahad said.

"Will you allow me to ask one in return?" Yugi asked eyes still narrowed.

"Of course, what is it?" Mahad responded.

"Why is that information so important to you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it basically explains everything. If you all grew up together, they would be considered more like family to you than servants. Though, they may still carry out their servant duties, they're given liberties that you won't find in any servant in Egypt. To put it wisely, those two servants behind you are your best friends. Anyone who dares to harm them will most likely feel the wrath of a Royal. For to punish them is your job, and yours alone, though I doubt that the times you have punished them are far and few between. I have a feeling they would have to do something very extreme to be punished by you. I dare you to tell me I am wrong on any account of this." Mahad answered in length.

"No you're spot on and very clever. Any other questions?" Yugi responded smiling before addressing the table as a whole.

There were none, not even from Seth. Though, Marik did raise his hand when he was sure everyone else had had their chance to ask a question. For some reason this had Yami waving his hand across his throat and shaking his head at him out of the corner of Yugi's eye. Curios Yugi pointed to him, in which Yami dropped his head in to his hand.

"May I court your servant Malik?" Marik asked bluntly making Yugi blink a couple of times.

"I'm sorry what?" Yugi asked thinking he clearly misheard the question.

"May I court your servant Malik?" Marik asked again.

Yugi turned to look behind himself at Malik. Malik looked at him with slightly freaked out and scared eyes and shook his head slightly. Nodding subtly Yugi turned back in his seat to answer Marik's rather abrupt question.

"No." Yugi said back just as bluntly.

"If there are no more questions for the Prince, shall we eat?" Pharaoh Akunumkanon asked of the table.

There was a murmur of assent. Clapping his hands twice, the food was brought in to be set before them. Yugi couldn't help but notice how much fruit was set on the table. However the main meal of eggs, rice and porridge looked good. Still, reaching up Yugi grabbed two apples, and slipped them into his pockets. Who knew how long it would be until they allowed Malik and Mira to eat. Yugi didn't want them to spend more time down in the kitchens any longer than they had to, so he was going to sneak them a snack beforehand.

Yami saw Yugi slip the fruit into his pockets, and could only assume that they were for Mira and Malik. It was actually pretty smart, since Yugi didn't know that servants only ate once a day on the ship and three times a day once on land again. Still, they were given enough during the midday meal to get them through the day, or so it was rumored anyway. Yami wondered if everyone expected him to tell Yugi this, if so lucky him.

"Hey, you might want to grab more fruit for them." Yami whispered in his ear as Yugi was taking a bite of his rice.

"Why?" He asked back after he had swallowed.

"Because they won't be eating until midday." Yami said back.

Yugi just nodded and grabbed four more apples slipping them into his pockets. He hadn't even questioned him, he had just listened. Yami frowned, shrugged and went back to his own meal.

When the meal was over, Yami was surprised that when Yugi stood up, his pockets didn't bulge with all the fruit in them. He must have had really large pockets to accommodate it all. Still, Yami was a little suspicious of how Yugi hadn't even questioned him and just listened. Grabbing his arm, Yami pulled him over to the Bow of the ship.

"Why didn't you question me about the food thing at the table?" Yami asked turning to him.

"I heard some servants complaining this morning about the unfairness of only be allowed one meal a day. That's why I didn't question you, because I had already heard about the one meal thing, I just didn't know the _when_." Yugi said looking away from him and out at the sea.

"Oh, well that explains it." Yami said.

"Do you live near the sea?" Yugi asked leaning against the railing.

"No, but we live near a river." Yami responded watching Yugi.

"That's too bad; I'm going to miss it." Yugi said airily like he was only have there in Yami's company.

"Where's your mind right now Yugi?" Yami asked gently.

"Wandering the ocean." Yugi replied quietly.

Yami hummed as he moved behind Yugi and pulled him into his arms. Yugi didn't even fight him; he just leaned back into his embrace. Apparently Yugi was enjoying the moment as much as he was. Neither one of them noticed that half the council was watching them, until Marik and Bakura shooed them away at least.

"Yugi what does the word koi mean?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Yugi replied.

"If you say so habibi." Yami responded.

"My beloved? Okay, you can get away with that nickname, I'll allow it." Yugi replied back smiling.

Yami turned him around and trapped him against the railing. Leaning down, he captured Yugi's lips with his own. Raising a hand to the back of his head, Yami tilted it for better access to those soft lips. Yami moved his lips gently against the other, pulling back occasionally to prolong the kiss, and all of its excitement. When the kiss was over, Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked.

"For being so clever." Yami replied back.

Yugi rolled his eyes, before pecking Yami on the lips and ducking under his arm. Motioning to his servants to follow him, he made his way below deck. Yami watched them go, Mahad was right, they really were his best friends. Looking around, Yami noticed his own friends up on the Helm. Pushing away from the railing he went to join them.

**The important info is below the line, but first I wanted to say something. You guys sure proved me wrong, not only did you review ****_a _****_lot, _****but you beat your previous record of reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Oh, also Innocence caught in the middle won the poll, so check it out. Sorry, I forgot to mention it on the last chapter. Please review! Please remember to read the VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW THE LINE, AS IT AFFECTS MILLIONS ON THIS SITE. **

* * *

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Midnight ;p**


	10. Cute

**Okay, this chapter is short but cute, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Okay, I want you two to show me this room that would have been mine." Yugi said as they made their way below deck.

"Oh, Yugi, I don't think they ever intended to leave empty handed. The room we're in is fit for royalty." Mira commented quietly as they passed other servants in the hall.

"So, show me." Yugi said back.

Malik and Mira both took one of his hands and led him through the twisting corridors of the ship. When they stopped they were outside a door like all the others, but when the door was opened it was more like what Yami's room looked like. Though the door appeared ordinary, the inside reminded him of home. Mira was right, they never intended to leave empty handed.

The room had a bed, dresser, dressing screen, and tall mirror just like Yami's did, but there were slight differences. The bed was made up with white sheets and blankets instead of a deep crimson like Yami's eyes. The bed frame was made of Oak instead of Chestnut wood. So was the dresser, it too was made of Oak wood, as was the frame for the mirror. There was jade green gossamer hanging above the bed, its curtains flowing down to brush the floor. Yami didn't have one of these in his room, but he did have a strong canopy with dark brown curtains tied back by black ribbons. It was the dressing screen though, that reminded him of home. On it were designs of cherry blossom trees, people fishing, elaborate fan designs, dragons, and people dressed in kimonos bowing to one another.

As Yugi stared at the dressing screen he wondered if Yami would notice if he switched it with the plain dull and boring one in his room. No, he probably would notice, besides the dressing screen tied this room together, if he took it out for his own selfish reasons the whole room would fall apart. He couldn't do it.

"You're right Mira, they never intended to leave empty handed. Oh, close the door; I have something for you two." Yugi said going to sit down on the bed.

Malik closed the door and he and Mira joined Yugi on the bed. Yugi reached into his pockets and pulled out the six apples he had taken from the table at breakfast. He held them out to both Malik and Mira, three for each of them. They didn't even question it, but took the food graciously and started to eat it with a dying fervor. Yugi laughed as juice and bits of apple were splattered on both sides of his face.

"You guys can eat more slowly, the apples aren't going anywhere." Yugi said as he wiped his face clean with his sleeve.

"Sorry." They both said as they bowed their heads in shame.

"Eat; you won't be able to get a proper meal until lunch." Yugi urged when he noticed the two had stopped eating.

"Oh, Yugi it isn't a proper meal. Not like the ones we had back home anyway." Malik said solemnly as he slipped an apple under his pillow for later.

"Yes, we were talking with some of the other servants while you were with Yami on the deck and they told us what the meal was at lunch time." Mira put in also looking sad.

"What is it?" Yugi asked concerned.

"It's very watered down gruel and potatoes." Mira said looking at the bed sheets.

"And it's the same every day; there is no difference between one day and the next. At least at home we received meat, real meat, on the ships." Malik said bitterly looking away.

Yugi stood up but then sat down just as quickly. There was nothing he could do, as a foreign Prince engaged to their Crown Prince, there was only so much power he had. Until he became their _blessed_ Queen, his power was limited in the way that they treated their servants or slaves. True he could request that his servants be given something more substantial, but he didn't want to make enemies this early in the game. And requesting that his servants be treated differently from the rest was a good way to get exactly that.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do but slip you food in private." Yugi said lowering his head in what his two servants believed to be shame.

"That's enough." Malik said.

"Yeah, it's not like we can ask for more that would be too strenuous on our kind hosts." Mira said rubbing Yugi's back in reassurance.

"You both are to kind too me." Yugi said pulling them both into a one armed hug.

"We only reflect the nature of our Master." Mira said with a small smile.

"For our Master is the kindest of all beings." Malik put in.

"Even more kind than that of Prince Ryou in England?" Yugi asked in a teasing voice.

"Well when you put it like that." Malik started.

"I guess it's debatable." Mira finished.

"Oh, what would I do without you two?" Yugi asked laughing.

"Live your life in boredom." Malik and Mira said at the same time.

Yugi threw back his head in laughter. It was true, with them around his life had been full of laughter and mischief. Without them, he could only imagine how dull it would have been. Day in and day out of boring meetings, without funny faces of which he would have to hide his laughter for and squeeze the smile off his face. Dull dinner parties with no whispered secrets as he was presented food, and had it taken away. Balls and Galas of being forced to dance with Nobles, and being unable to slip away to dance with his servants, going around in circles, grabbing his siblings to join in. All of them laughing and shrieking in an undignified manner in front of the guests that had come to see them. Yes, his life indeed would have been dull and boring without these two around. He thanked Kami, for their existence.

There was suddenly a knock upon the door, which jolted him out of his memories. Yugi motioned for them to hide the apples, while the got up and went to get the door. Before he opened it, he made sure that all traces of the food were gone, and Malik and Mira were standing in a dignified manner that befits their titles. Once both had nodded to him, he opened the door.

The girl on the other side gasped and curtsied before him, not even daring to look him in the eye. In her hands was a tray and on it was what looked like two bowls of water with potatoes floating in them. Behind her was another servant holding a tray with chicken, green beans, and rice. Sitting beside the plate on the tray was a small pitcher of what looked like milk and a small single glass, how they were keeping it cold on this ship was beyond him. Yugi stood aside so both could come in. They placed the trays on the bed bowed and curtsied again before rushing out. Yugi could only assume that his two servants weren't allowed in the galley to eat with the rest of the servants, because that's where the Guard Ushio Zankokuna was.

Closing the door behind them Yugi poured a glass of milk and handed it to Mira. She drank the liquid, and then poured a glass for Malik and he too drank the liquid. Last Yugi poured a glass for himself, and found that that was all there was. Someone had been very sneaky in allowing him three full glasses of milk, one for each of them. Then he sat down and motioned for them all to eat. Yugi cut up some of his chicken into bite size pieces and added it to their gruel, hoping it would make it more tasteful, but highly doubted it. Indeed, even though they made sure to take big spoonfuls with at least one piece of chicken in each spoonful, their faces still scrunched up in distaste.

Yugi had to force himself not to laugh at their faces, no matter how funny they were. Distasteful food was no joke; he knew that better than anyone from the time that he had visited India. But that was a long time ago, nearly five years ago. Yugi shuddered at the memories, as they came back to him of his time in India. When Mira touched his knee concerned, he just shook his head and gave them a shaky smile. He had to stop thinking about that, it had been bad enough living through it, he didn't need to think about it too.

Yugi, Mira, and Malik finished their meal and Mira collected the two trays as well as the dishes and put them out in the hallway. She then came back into the room to see Yugi and Malik lounging peacefully on the bed. She couldn't help it, she had to disturb them. Running over she bounced on top of the two males making herself comfortable. She didn't stay comfortable for long though as both males pushed her off attacking her mercilessly with tickling fingers on her sides. She shrieked with laughter, as the two males continued to tickle her.

"Are you planning on doing that again Mira?" Yugi asked still tickling her.

"N-no!" She gasped out. The tickling ceased immediately as the two boys cuddled against her, holding her between them.

"That's my Mira." Yugi said lovingly like one would to a sister.

The three eventually fell asleep in the early hours of the afternoon, only by that time Yugi was squished between his two servants. If they had stayed awake only a few moments longer they would have seen Yami, Bakura, and Marik quietly open the door to the room.

"Oh they look so, um what was that word again?" Bakura cooed looking at them.

"What word?" Marik asked.

"The word, that that servant girl in Japan used for the Prince. Um, kawaii, yes that was it kawaii. They look so kawaii." Bakura cooed again looking at the three with the Prince nestled between the two of them.

"And what does kawaii mean?" Yami asked.

"Cute, they're so cute." Bakura answered.

"The let's let the cuties sleep. Though I must admit, I'm a little miffed that Yugi doesn't cuddle with me like that." Yami said looking a little put out.

"He barely knows you, Yami. Give it some time and I'm sure he'll be cuddling with you like that in no time." Marik assured him shutting the door.

"One can only hope." Yami answered as they made their way down the hall.

**See, cute, and the wheels start to turn. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but it all depends on the perfect cut off point. Maybe I should make the next one a cliffhanger, well we'll see in any case! Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	11. Cold

**Wow, it's really been over a week since I last updated this story. I'm slacking it seems. Well, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

They rest of the month passed on rather dully for all of its occupants. Well, besides the occasional pranks by Yugi and his two servants. They had a habit of planning and placing them places where they would cause the most mayhem and mess. No harm ever came from the pranks, just a whole lot of confusion mostly, and somehow they were never caught in the act of setting it up either. Like just last yesterday, Yami had been drinking what he thought to be purely water, only to discover someone had put jalapeños juice in it. The outcome had been Yami making a fool of himself as he tried to find some way to quench the flame in his mouth and throat.

How exactly did Yami know Yugi was behind it? Simple, that very same night Yugi had asked him in a very suspicious and innocent way if his day had gone well. Plus he had been inspecting his finger nails at the time, a sign that Yami had come to take as a signal that he definitely had something to do with anything went wrong. Still, he couldn't prove it, and that's what frustrated him the most. His fiancé was a sneaky one for sure.

"We are here my Pharaoh, Princes, Lords and Priests, we are nearly in Egypt at last." The captain of the ship announced as they pulled into the harbor of the Red Sea.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Yugi whispered next to Yami looking out at the land.

"It's my home land, of course it's beautiful." Yami responded looking down at him.

"How far is the Palace?" Yugi asked turning to look up at him.

"About a full day's journey." Yami answered.

"I best go get Mira and Malik as we'll be docking soon." Yugi said nodding and pushing away from the railing. As Yami watched him disappear below the decks, he couldn't stop a foreboding feeling from creeping up on him. Pushing from the railing himself, Yami went to follow him.

;p;p;p;p

Yugi went below deck and hastened to Mira and Malik's quarters, he didn't know why but something in his gut told him they needed him. As Yugi ran through the halls to get to their quarters, from his back he pulled out his two Katana Swords. It was probably best that Yami never knew he carried these on him at all times while awake. He could only imagine his face if he discovered that his innocent little fiancé carried weapons on his person.

Yugi came across the room to find the door slightly ajar, bursting in he found the Guard Ushio Zankokuna standing over a cowering Mira, with Malik standing over her protecting her with his back. There were already three deep whip marks upon his back, and Yugi's vision went as red as the blood trailing down the skin of his back.

Before Ushio could comprehend what was going on, he found himself on his back with a sword pointed at his throat. Yugi had a cold bone chilling look in his eyes as he stared down at Ushio like he was no more than a pestering insect he wished to be rid of. That was how Yami found them anyway.

"Did I not tell you that I didn't wish to see you near my servants ever again? Explain to me guard, what part of this wasn't clear to you?" Yugi asked in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

Yami remembered his Father saying that the Emperor said to not let Yugi's servants come to harm and try to prevent it at all costs. Looking past Yugi, he found Mira with a whip mark on her arm and Malik had three more on his back. His eyes flashed back to the cold stance Yugi was sporting as he stood above one of their largest guards.

"You're not my Prince, so I don't have to take orders from you." Ushio spat out.

"You're right you do not, and you won't be able to respond to anymore orders here after either." Yugi said raising his blade high.

"No! Yugi!" Yami cried rushing into the room and grabbing the hand that was wrapped around the hilt of the sword that Yugi was wielding.

"Stand down, Yami." Yugi said glaring at him.

"I can't do that. We have our own means of justice here, and I will make sure that this guard receives every bit of it." Yami said back firmly.

"Funny, your Father gave me his word that I would neither see hide nor hair of him, and yet here he stands before me anyway." Yugi said bringing another sword down to finish Ushio off. Yami grasped that one as well.

"GUARDS!" a sudden shout sounded behind Yami. He couldn't risk turning around and seeing who it was though. All of his concentration needed to be on his fiancé, and his sudden change in character.

"Yugi, it's okay." Mira said quietly. Yugi turned his head in her direction slightly but his strength didn't lessen in the amount of pressure that he was putting on the swords.

"Yeah, you got here in time, we were barely hurt." Malik said grinning and attempting to hide his back as Mira had already hidden her arm. Yugi turned to face Yami again.

"Then get up already if you're just fine." Yugi said his voice still cold.

"Yes Master." They both said climbing to their feet.

Yugi yanked his hands and their hilts away from Yami's grasp as if the strength he was using to hold them there was no more than that of a child's. It made Yami realize just how little he really knew about his beautiful fiancé. True they had gotten to know each other a little over the course of the month's journey, but that had simply been likes and dislikes.

Still looking Yami in the eye, Yugi put his swords back where they belonged before leaving the room, without so much as a signal to his servants that he was leaving. They didn't seem to need it though, as they rushed immediately after him. What had just happened?

;p;p;p;p

"You both are truly fine then?" Yugi asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes Master, we're sorry you had to rescue us." Mira said looking down. She didn't like this Yugi, he was _too_ royal, she wanted her Yugi back. The one she had helped the midwife raise.

"Very well." Yugi said looking forward again and taking the steps two at a time to reach the glaring sunlit deck. Without a moment's hesitation he made his way over to the stern of the ship. Yugi leaned asgianst the railing as he waited for his servants to follow him up. Once he felt their presence behind him, he turned to face them.

"What happened?" Yugi asked his face was so emotionless it appeared to be made of stone.

"We were packing the last of our things when that Guard burst into the room. I was the closest and he seemed to be aiming for me anyway as he raised his whip high and brought it down upon me. I was able to raise my arm and deflect it. Malik then shoved me out of the way and protected me with his back until you arrived, and well you know the rest." Mira explained looking down at the deck of the ship.

"Your arm." Yugi said simply holding out his hand for her appendage.

Mira raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed him the twisting mark that had stopped bleeding. It was like a snake twisting around a branch of a tree, from her forearm to almost her elbow, the whip left a tight twisting mark upon her light skin. Yugi dropped the appendage after studying it for a little while and motioned for Malik to turn around. Yugi took more time to study the long slash marks upon Malik's back, touching the one that was still bleeding. Ripping a piece of cloth from his tunic, he pressed it gently against Malik's open wounds. Once he had wiped all of the blood away, he ripped another piece of his tunic and turned to Mira. Holding out his hand again, Mira put her arm in his hand. Yugi wrapped the cloth and tied it around her own whip mark.

"We'll have to get you fixed up at the palace, but until then take off your shirt." Yugi said looking to Malik as he pulled Mira's sleeve back down to hide the makeshift bandage.

"Master?" Malik questioned but Yugi wasn't done speaking.

"And wear this instead." Yugi continued pulling off his own shirt and handing it to him.

"I cannot Master." Malik said horrified by even the suggestion of such a thing.

"You will." Yugi ordered.

"Y-yes Master." Malik conceded taking off his shirt and putting on the one that Yugi held out. It was much too short for him, but at least it covered the whip marks sufficiently enough.

"Malik, do you see anybody else around here?" Yugi asked sighing in what appeared to be frustration.

"No Master." Malik said glancing around him.

"Then quit with the Master bit! You know how much I hate that!" Yugi spoke as if aggravated.

"Yugi!" Mira cried out giving him a tight squeeze.

"I'm the same person Mira." Yugi sighed out returning the hug and then pushing her away as he noticed Yami come up and start to look for them.

"No you're not, you're different." Mira mumbled.

"Only because I hate to see you guys get hurt when you've been hurt so much in the past already." Yugi whispered keeping his eyes trained on Yami.

"It's all that man's fault." Malik whispered out harshly.

"No it's my own fault. If only I had been able to protect the two of you better, perhaps things would have been different." Yugi said quietly as Yami locked eyes with him and started to make his way over.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, when you did all you could do at such a young age. He brought this part out of you, and he's the only one to blame for it." Mira said trying to force Yugi to look at her. It was like trying to turn a stone statue for all the effort Mira put in it, Yugi's head did not budge.

"Quiet, we have company." Yugi mumbled as he finally broke the gaze he had been sharing with Yami.

"Do you mind explaining to me just exactly what happened down there?" Yami asked loudly as if he wanted the entire ship to hear him. Yugi pushed Malik and Mira behind him as he faced Yami head on. Bedsides he didn't know if Yami lashed out when he was angry, and didn't want to take any chances if that was the case.

"You were warned were you not, of the consequences that could happen if my servants were harmed?" Yugi asked stiffly.

"We weren't told of any consequences Yugi. We were only told to make sure it never happened if there was anything we could do to prevent it." Yami said in a dangerously low voice getting close to Yugi's face.

"Go." Yugi said grabbing the hands of his servants and motioning them away.

"You think I'm going to hurt them?" Yami asked in disbelief as Mira and Malik scrambled to get away.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. You're very angry, and I would hate for them to get caught in the crossfire of your anger should you lash out." Yugi replied just as heatedly.

"I feel as if I don't even know you anymore!" Yami said looking Yugi up and down, and just noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You never did. Why do you think the engagement is a yearlong? It's so both parties of the engagement can get to know one another to the full extent of where there is no use for anymore secrets." Yugi explained harshly.

"Where's your shirt?" Yami asked distracted by his counterpart's surprisingly small muscled form.

"Were you even paying attention?" Yugi asked flabbergasted by the sudden change if subject.

"Of course I was." Yami said.

"Really? Then what did I say?" Yugi asked crossing his arms over his chest and giving Yami a stern look.

"You said that I never knew you, and that the purpose of a yearlong engagement is so that we can get to know each other so well that secrets are useless." Yami repeated the gist of Yugi's words back to him.

"Lucky guess." Yugi said unfolding his arms and looking away.

"No, I was paying attention. Now where's your shirt?" Yami stressed.

"On Malik. I wasn't about to let any servant of mine parade around in a shirt that had been torn at the back. Also, I didn't want anyone to see his scars." Yugi said turning to look back out at Egypt coming closer to them by the second.

"That was, very Noble of you." Yami said bracing his arms against the railing around Yugi's small form.

"I'm a Prince, Noble is one of my best qualities." Yugi said smiling, even if Yami couldn't see it.

"Hmm." Yami commented before turning Yugi's chin to face him.

Before Yugi could protest or even make a sound, Yami had captured his lips with his own. Twisting Yugi around to face him fully he pressed him into the railing. Yami gently nipped and licked at Yugi's bottom lip, as his hands smoothed circles with his thumbs into Yugi's abdomen. Yugi practically melted into gooey mess at Yami's ministrations to his body. His lips parted as he let out a ragged breath. Yami took the chance and slid his tongue into Yugi's moist cavern. Yami attempted to get Yugi to play with him, but it seemed that the boy was lost in Yami's sense of touch upon his body. Taking a huge risk, Yami slid his hands up to Yugi's small pects. The moment was broken as soon as Yami gave one rising nipple a single flick. Yugi shoved him away with amazing strength and force for someone so small.

"I don't think so." Yugi said his chest rising and falling with both exertion and Yami's kissing abilities. His eyes were livid and bright.

"I was only testing boundaries." Yami said trying to smooth things over while raising his hands as if surrendering.

"Keep your tests to yourself next time." Yugi ground out as he knocked Yami's shoulder with his own in his rush to get away from him.

"My Princes, there you are. We have docked in Egypt, and are now making to go ashore." A servant said coming up to them but making sure to keep her head down a she addressed them.

"Thank you." Yami said as he stared after Yugi. Yugi had simply nodded and went to find where his servants were hovering. It seemed that Yami was entering the lands of Egypt alone.

**Yugi: must you always take advantage?**

**Yami: of course.**

**[rolls eyes] Get off the screen you two. Okay, this chapter was a test to see how you reacted to cold Yugi. If you never want to see him again tell me in your reviews, and I'll have Yami come to the rescue for the other time that I have a cold Yugi. You're only going to see him twice in this story. So let me know if you like him or not, choice is yours.**

**Yugi: wait, if they tell you to, you're going to make me weak and helpless?**

**Yes.**

**Yugi: that's not fair! [storms away]**

**Yami: sweet, you guys should definitely have me come to the rescue.**

**OI, no persuading the readers!**

**Yami: i'm not, i'm just making a casual...suggestion.**

**Yeah, well go make it somewhere else. I would like to thank everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed, Guest and User alike. Please review and tell me what you think! Midnight ;p**

**Yami: tell her you want Yugi to be defenseless.**

**Get out of here!**


	12. Egypt

**I've noticed that I pay less attention to this story than I do my other two. Maybe it's because I'm focusing on the end of tdc, but I'm not going to put my stories on hold to finish it. One because I don't have the room, and two I just don't feel like it. However, to make up for ignoring this story a little, I'm going to try to update twice for this story in this upcoming week. Right, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy**

Chapter 12

Yami walked up to his two friends to see that each one had one of Yugi's servants captive. Malik and Mira looked as if they would rather be anywhere but under the arms of his two friends, especially Malik. Yami cocked and eyebrow at them, curious of their intentions.

"We found them wandering the deck, so we grabbed them to keep them out of harm's way." Bakura explained.

"Question though, why is Malik here wearing the Prince's shirt?" Marik asked grabbing a fistful of it. Yami opened his mouth to speak, but before he could respond Yugi was there yanking Malik and Mira away from Marik and Bakura.

"He has my shirt on because it would be indecent of me to let him parade around in a shirt that is torn in the back revealing his scars, from before he was in my care, to the world." Yugi replied shortly while checking Malik and Mira over for any new injuries.

"Yugi, they wouldn't have hurt them, after all Marik wouldn't want to hurt his chances with Malik." Yami said trying to calm down the teen.

"What chances, he can't court him until I give the okay, and that won't happen until Malik gives his consent." Yugi said making to walk off after determining that his servants were indeed okay. Yami grabbed his arm as he was passing, and pulled him into his side.

"I'm not re-entering my lands alone, you will join me." Yami whispered in his ear.

"Very well." Yugi responded lifting his head high to be even with the ground. Yugi motioned with a finger for his servants to come to him. When they were close enough, he whispered something in each of their ears. They both pulled away, yelling in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Just bear with it until we are in the safety of the coach, or whatever it is they use to travel with here." Yugi said trying to reassure them that it was just temporary.

"Horses." Yami said in a hushed tone, trying to be helpful. Yugi looked at his servants in concern about this information. Neither knew how to ride a horse, and he would be ashamed if they had to walk all the way to the Palace.

"Mira, you'll ride with me and Malik…" Yugi said trailing off as if deciding who would be the best chance for his rider. Yugi side glanced at Marik but looked away just as quickly when he saw the man was looking at him. Malik sighed.

"I'll ride with him." Malik said like he was walking to his own grave.

"It won't be that long." Yugi said trying to reassure him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be an entire day!" Malik retorted.

"At least it's not several." Yugi pointed out, trying to get him to look at the brighter side of things. Malik paled considerably at the words.

"My Princes and Lords, we are now going ashore, if your Servants will follow me." The Captain of the ship said trying to lead Yugi's servants in another direction.

"Captain Namu, I know you're just doing your job, but Prince Yugi's servants are supposed to stay within the company of their Prince at all times. Its Japanese law and we respect the laws of foreign countries." Yami said putting a stop to the Captains movements instantly.

"My apologies, Your Highness, I was not aware of this rule." Captain Namu said bowing before walking off.

"That's not a law of Japan." Yugi whispered to Yami as soon as he was gone.

"It is now." Yami whispered back before leading Yugi off the ship.

;p;p;p;p

Yugi grabbed Mira's hand and swung her up onto his chestnut stallion, he hadn't even been aware that they had brought his horse with them. Once Mira was situated comfortably in front of him, he turned to see if Malik was already up or if he needed help.

Malik was sitting right behind Marik on a blonde stallion, Bakura had a white stallion, and Yami had a rare reddish brown horse, well rare for these parts, in others he heard they were quite common. Looking at the rest of the horses surrounding them, he saw looks of disgust at Mira. Apparently the council didn't like the fact that Yugi was giving them a free ride. He had seen where the other servants were put, and he would be ashamed if he was going to let them ride to the Palace in a covered and closed wagon. It would smell horrible by the time they got to the Palace, because he highly doubted they would be let out when and if they stopped.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon came up to the front of where the horses were gathered, and he too looked with disapproval of where his servants were. He looked as if he was going to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Yami riding up to the front. They had a short conversation, before Yami walked his horse back to where Yugi was sitting. The Pharaoh still looked disapproving, but he motioned for them to start riding out none the less.

"You didn't lie to your Father did you?" Yugi asked as he rode beside Yami.

"You don't honestly take me for a fool, do you?" Yami asked back. Yugi looked away.

"I think that's a yes, Yami." Bakura said laughing and making Yugi jump.

He looked around them to see Marik flanking him and Bakura flanking Yami. It was starting to make Yugi wonder if they were more than just friends to Yami, if they were in fact his bodyguards. They always seemed to be within reach of the Prince, and if they weren't within reach they were hovering somewhere nearby. Kind of like his servants, but they had been called Lords, so this was kind of throwing him for a loop.

"No, Yugi, I didn't lie to him, I just told him that you were weary to let them out of your sight. He asked why, and I told him I'd discuss it with him when we were back at the Palace, and in private." Yami said like he was exasperated pulling Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, well you lied so easily to the Captain, so how was I to know?" Yugi said defending himself.

"I suppose." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Marik beside him again, as he felt Mira lean against him. Turning his head away, he looked in front of him to see that Mira was falling asleep. Yugi smirked, even though Mira couldn't see it.

"If you're tired, just go to sleep. I won't let you fall, promise." Yugi whispered in here ear, and she leaned more comfortably against him. Yugi smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Mira." He said kissing her head. It was only after he had done this that he remembered that the council was behind him and they could have seen it. They didn't approve of how he treated his servants, he knew this, and he had probably just put all of them on the edge of their seats in anger. Before he could look around though to see if this was the case, Marik whispered words of reassurance to him.

"Don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of grumpy old stiffs that hate it when traditions are broken. Ignore them; it'll make your life much easier."

Yugi looked at him, to see him smiling and Malik fast asleep against his back. He really didn't know what it was that his servants found relaxing about horse rides, but they always seemed to fall asleep on the longer ones.

"Make sure he doesn't fall off." Yugi whispered nodding his head to Malik.

"Is he asleep?" Marik asked in disbelief twisting his head to look behind him. He only saw blonde spiky hair.

"Yes, so make sure he doesn't fall off." Yugi said chuckling a little.

"Don't worry, I think I'll notice if my back was suddenly much cooler than it was supposed to be." Marik said jerking a thumb behind him at Malik, making Yugi laugh.

Yami watched the two, thankful that they were getting along. Maybe if Marik got on Yugi's good side he could convince Malik to be courted by Marik. It was probably going to take more than one conversation and day to become successful, but at least it was start.

"What are you thinking?" Bakura asked.

"That if Marik can get on Yugi's good side, he can probably convince Malik to give Marik a chance." Yami replied.

"That's a big if." Bakura said. Yami laughed in response before turning to watch Marik and Yugi again.

;p;p;p;p

Ra was just beginning to set by the time they made it to the Palace. Yugi was exhausted. He had never ridden on a horse for such a longtime with no rest before; as such he needed help getting down from his horse. Yami was only too happy to help as he first helped Mira down, and then Yugi himself. Yugi jumped into his arms, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"A little warning would be nice next time." Yami said after getting up and brushing himself off.

"I did give you a warning. I said 'ready?' and you said 'Yes!' that was your warning." Yugi explained.

"Some warning." Yami grumbled as he hooked an arm around his waist drawing him close. Yugi snapped his fingers and Malik and Mira were right behind him.

"I'm not staying in the same room as you again am I?" Yugi asked as looking at the grand columns they were passing with awe. Sure they had columns at home but they were made with wood, these seemed to be made of some kind of stone. Yugi took in a deep breath, someone was burning incense nearby.

"No you shall have your own room, but it will be on my floor." Yami said leading him further inside. Yugi looked at the many paintings on the wall, in amazement. There were so many of them, it was almost as if they told a story even. While Yugi was looking at all the hieroglyphics, Yami was watching him, wondering what he thought of his new home. Both were drawn out of their wonderings when a loud voice seemed to shake the stone hall they were in.

"SETH!" a blonde screamed shoving past Yugi to get to the priest. Yugi just blinked in surprise, before cracking a grin.

"Suddenly your compliment towards my brother makes more sense." Yugi said grinning at the priest as he fought to keep the blonde from jumping on him. Seth merely rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment. When the blonde had shoved past Yugi, he had gotten a very good look at him. He was the spitting image of his brother Jou, which made him wonder if there were anymore look a likes here, and who was older.

"Jono, knock it off, you're embarrassing the court in front of our guest." Seth scolded.

"Not at all, in fact his behavior makes it seem more homely really." Yugi said brushing it off still grinning. Jono turned around as if just noticing him for the first time.

"Whoa, you got yourself a copy image, Yami." Jono said without any filter looking between the two males. Everyone stiffened, thinking that Jono had insulted the younger Prince. Yugi burst out laughing, he liked this Jono character, he was like a replica of his brother back home. Jou didn't have a filter on his mouth either, and sometimes it could be embarrassing. He couldn't be any happier that the sandal was on the other foot.

"I like you." Yugi said before turning to Yami and motioning for him to lead on.

Yami was slightly pink as he half dragged half escorted Yugi to his new room. Yami had the guards open it, and Yugi held Yami back for a heartbeat as he allowed his servant sin first. He didn't want them getting locked out like they did in England once. It had taken an entire day just to locate them, and that had been a hassle. Yugi walked in and was surprised by it grandness, this room was even larger than the one he had back home. It really was fit for a Queen.

After working his way out of Yami's arms, Yugi walked properly into the middle of the room, and let himself take everything in. There was a Lyptus wooden dresser, nightstand, desk, and bed frame. The bed was made up in a soft blue and white combination. The sheets and blankets where blue, the pillows white as well as the curtains that where hanging from the bed frame. Yugi noticed four doors and checked them out one by one.

The first one was a bathroom and a beautiful one too. It had white wash walls, and the bathtub took up most of the space, his entire family could fit in it, and still have room for more to jump in. The basin for washing hands, and the toilet seemed to be made of the same stone that the columns were made of.

Closing the door, he made his way to the second one, and opened it. It was simply a servant's quarter. The next door he tried was the same. The servants' quarters were made up the same, a small bed, a dresser, and a changing screen. Nothing special, but it was a servant's quarter, he didn't expect it to be. The last door he tried led to a balcony with a spectacular view of the sun setting on a long snake like form of water.

Yugi came back in from the balcony, to see Yami leaning against the door frame. He was watching Mira and Malik trying not to fall asleep where they stood. Yugi smiled before addressing them.

"Go to bed if you're tired. Those two doors there are servant quarters." Yugi said exasperated.

"Okay." Mira and Malik responded sleepily. Mira took the door on the right, and Malik the one on the left. Yugi supposed he shouldn't really be surprised, that's the way their rooms were back home. Shaking his head, he turned to Yami.

"This room is amazing, but I'm tired too, so I would like to retire now." Yugi said hoping Yami would just take the hint and leave. He should have known better, as Yami started to walk into the room.

"So formal." Yami teased.

"Yami, please, not tonight. I'm tired, just go to your room." Yugi said stopping his approach by placing a hand on his chest.

"Fine." Yami conceded turning and leaving. The doors shut behind him.

Yugi sighed, there was still something he had to do before going to sleep himself, so he sat down at the desk and pulled a piece of paper to him and took out the quill. He needed to write to his Royal best friend Ryou Bakura.

_Dear Ryou,_

_It sure has been a busy month, but where to begin? Rebecca and I no longer engaged, instead I find myself engaged to Crown Prince Yami Sennen, of the Egyptian court. He really is as beautiful as the rumors say. Scratch that, he much more beautiful than the rumors say. The rumors put to shame his real kissing skills too. The engagement is going well so far, but then again we are only a month into it. That's how long it took to get to Egypt alone. Sorry that this letter is so late, you're probably wondering if I've dropped off the edge of the world. The Priests are very unwelcoming to how I treat Mira and Malik, and they were attacked by a Guard today. Yami saw my cold demeanor, and I just was barely able to avoid his questionings about my state of mind. I think being shirtless had something to do with it though. Ah, right, I gave my shirt to Malik to cover his scars, and that's why I was shirtless. We were able to make the trip more fun by pranking without getting caught, a first, but I like it. I was even able to put jalapenos juice in Yami's water the other week, as revenge for the day before when he attacked my sides with tickling fingers. I don't think he connected the two though. Don't get me wrong, he's bright, just not bright enough, you know? I feel as if I'm being fed to wolves here, with the hungriest one at my side, do you think maybe you could come down and lend some support? I know Mira and Malik would appreciate it too. Oh, and another thing, if I have to wear a dress at the wedding in 11 months time, so do you._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Yugi _

**And the readers have it, we're keeping cold Yugi! Again, sorry for ignoring you guys. Oh, and before I forget, Innocence caught in the middle won the poll...seven chapters ago. [hangs head in shame] I kept meaning to tell you guys, but I kept forgetting. Anyway, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	13. Feed me

**Just as promised, and extra chapter for this week. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Yugi raced through the hallways hoping to catch the traveler before they left. Mira and Malik were running as fast as they could to keep up, but they were hard pressed as Yugi was rather skilled at running. Still, they somehow managed to keep him in sight while trying not to trip over their own feet.

Yugi raced around the corner, and ran smack into the traveler sending them both to the ground. Apologizing profusely Yugi helped him up, before grabbing his letter and handing it to the traveler. The traveler looked at it confused for a second before taking it.

"Can you get that to the Second Prince Ryou Bakura, of the England Royal Court please?" Yugi asked as the traveler continued to look confused at the small envelope he had been handed.

"Oh, of course. Who should I say that it's from?" The traveler asked pocketing the letter.

"The Third Prince, but Fourth in line for the Throne, Prince Yugi Mutou, of the Japanese Court. And here, for your trouble." Yugi told him formally putting five gold coins into his other hand. Yugi then walked off as the traveler was looking at the coins like he had never seen money before.

"Um, I think this is too much Your…Highness." The traveler said looking up only to find Yugi gone.

"Well, apparently he's not taking no for an answer." The traveler said to himself as he pocketed the coins and continued on his way out of the Palace.

;p;p;p;p

"What was the rush this morning Yugi? You didn't even say hello, you just ran right by me." Yami commented later that day.

"I needed a letter delivered and I heard that a traveler was leaving and headed to England. So I had to catch him before he left." Yugi explained casually as he walked along the ledge of the fountain in the Royal Gardens.

"I see. I heard you brought Malik and Mira to see Isis this morning, and Malik got a little confused. Why?" Yami asked as a conversation changer, since Yugi didn't exactly leave an opening in the last one.

"Well, this Isis, looks like a spitting image of Ishizu, his sister. I swear the two could be long lost twins or something. I mean even the way that they walk, talk, act, it was incredible, truly it was." Yugi explained with wide eyes saying even he was shocked at the similarities. Yami had never met this Ishizu, so he didn't really know what Yugi was talking about, but if he said they looked alike they must. Why else would have Malik given the woman a hug on sight?

"Well, I suppose that explains that awkwardness she had a breakfast. Speaking of, why weren't you there?" Yami said looking away from Yugi. They had been walking around the fountain three times now, and Yami was less nervous now that Yugi was going to fall in.

"I got lost somewhere down by the dungeons and slave quarters." Yugi said stopping and looking away from Yami to hide his blush of embarrassment. Yami couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Hey, if I recall you couldn't find our dining hall either." Yugi said turning to glare at him his blush lessening a few shades.

"Yes, but thankfully I had you so I didn't get hopelessly lost. How'd you find your way back up to the living?" Yami said calming down but still grinning at Yugi.

"I stopped a slave that was on their way to the slave quarters, and asked if they could kindly show me the way to the Prince's floor." Yugi said looking away again his blush returning.

"That was probably the nicest time that the servant will ever be spoken to again." Yami muttered. Yugi heard and smiled a small smile.

"Well, she _was_ silent for a few moments as she stared at my belt line, before shaking her head and telling me to follow her." Yugi said staring to walk along the fountain again.

"There you are!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind them.

"Huh? Whoa!"

"Yugi!"

_SPLASH!_

Yugi had turned around too fast, and being he was on a small ledge immediately started falling into the fountain. Yami, being the ever gentlemen that he was, tried to catch him. He ended up falling in with Yugi.

Mahad looked less than amused as he stood there soaking wet from the large wave of water that had come out of the fountain from both of the boys falling in. Yugi was laughing at Yami's face, as he looked like a raccoon since the kohl around his eyes had gotten wet. He hadn't even been aware that Yami _wore_ makeup. Yami looked less than amused as he splashed more water at Yugi. Yugi just shrieked with laughter and splashed him back. This started a full out water war, that somehow Mahad, Mira, Malik, Marik and Bakura found themselves dragged into.

By the end, everyone was soaking wet, and laughing as they dried on the grassy area of the garden. Yami kept glancing at Yugi every few seconds as he was having a conversation with his Teacher Mahad. They were talking adamantly about something if both of their serious faces were anything to go by. Yami noticed that Yugi had a habit of talking with his hands. He'd never noticed that before, but he was defiantly noticing it now as Yugi's hands kept moving in different motions as he spoke. Mahad laughed at something he had said, and Yugi grinned as well.

"Well, this has been very enlightening Prince Yugi, but I must take my pupil now as he needs to study." Mahad said getting up.

"If you want Yugi, you can come along?" Yami asked in a hopeful voice.

"No thanks, you enjoy yourself. I'll just head back to my room with Mira and Malik. Don't forget to come get us for dinner." Yugi said waving as he got up and walked off, Malik and Mira trailing behind him.

"Nice try in getting someone else to suffer with you." Marik said laughing.

"Oh, be quiet." Yami grumbled trying to suppress the smile that was creeping onto his face.

"Come, Prince Yami." Mahad said ushering towards the opposite side of the garden that Yugi had exited out of. Groaning, Yami got up and headed towards the library.

;p;p;p;p

"You, giving up a study session? It's unheard of Yugi!" Mira teased as soon as they were back in the bedroom.

"Yeah, well I just didn't feel like it. Yami's Teacher, Mahad, he's an interesting person though." Yugi replied.

"You're supposed to be falling for Yami, not his Teacher." Malik teased.

"Oh, it's not even like that baka!" Yugi exclaimed as he threw a pillow in Malik's direction. It never even reached its target, as it instead decided to just fall with a soft thump to the floor.

"He's getting defensive." Malik said to Mira.

"I know, it must be serious." Mira replied back.

"If I hear any such rumors flying around the Palace, I'll know who to blame." Yugi said rolling his eyes at their antics.

"Us? Never!" Mira said smiling.

"I don't see anyone else here coming up with cockamamie ideas." Yugi said.

"You don't see anyone coming up with cocka-what?" Mira asked confused.

"Yeah, what does that word mean?" Malik asked.

"It means ridiculous or pointless." Yugi explained.

"We learned a new word." Malik whispered to Mira in a loud voice.

"I know, we're so lucky." She whispered back in the same type of loud voice. Yugi simply shook his head at them.

"I'll be out on the balcony, disturb me only if it's an emergency." Yugi said heading towards the doors.

"Like if we're being attacked or something?" Mira asked to clarify the means of disturbance.

"Preferably the latter, but yes definitely disturb me if you're being attacked." Yugi said turning to look at her briefly before disappearing out onto the balcony.

"Okay." Mira called.

"Now what do we do?" Malik asked.

"I don't know. Find a way to entertain ourselves?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Malik agreed grinning.

;p;p;p;p

Yugi sat on the balcony railing with one leg hanging over it, the other on the railing and his left elbow resting on the knee, just watching the sun fall from the sky ever so slowly. He was hoping to see some of the city, but the wall was high enough, and he far enough that he couldn't even catch a single glimmer or glimpse of the city. So instead he amused himself with listening to the sounds all around him, while looking at the Nile River. He could hear birds, the wind, hushed talking from Mira and Malik, the wind, someone knocking on the door, the wind, wait was that last one?

"Yugi, you in here?" Yami called. Yugi turned his head towards his voice, before looking back out at the scenery of the Nile.

"Yugi, where-? Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked in a cautious voice as soon as he found Yugi sitting on the railing. Not by, or even underneath, _on_.

"Sitting." Yugi said simply not even glancing in his direction.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why are you sitting there though?" Yami asked coming out onto the balcony.

"It's comfortable." Yugi said shrugging.

"You should probably come down Master, before your fiancé has a heart attack." Malik interjected seeing Yami's fearful look.

"Yeah, okay." Yugi said swinging his leg back over and hopping off the railing. Yugi gave Yami a cheeky grin as he walked back into the room. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Yami's reaction to his position on the balcony. He hadn't been lying though; it really had been comfortable up there. Yugi flopped down on his bed and faced Yami, who was leaning against his balcony doors softly glaring at him.

"How was study time with your Teacher Mahad?" Yugi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Very boring, as per usual." Yami said sliding off the doors and moving closer to Yugi.

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised, watching as Yami sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I've always found studying boring." Yami said leaning against his right arm as he placed it against the bed.

"Strange, I've always found studying to be enlightening." Yugi said frowning.

"Then why don't you come with me next time, if you find it so enlightening? Perhaps Mahad will change your view on it." Yami said lying down in an opposite angel than Yugi.

"I think I will. Maybe I can convince you that studying is actually worthwhile." Yugi said grinning. He highly doubted it, but it was worth a shot, right?

"Is it dinner time yet?" Yugi asked.

"Why are you hungry?" Yami teased.

"Perhaps a little." Yugi responded.

"Sorry no, not until Ra is even with the wall of the Palace is it supper time." Yami responded looking out the doors as he spoke.

"But that's like three sun movements from now." Yugi complained.

Yami just chuckled as he rolled off the bed and went out into the hall. When he came back, he had a plate of food in hand. On it were grapes, and a purple skinned fruit. Yami shut the door and came back to sit on the bed. He plucked a grape off of the bunch and held it out to Yugi. When Yugi tried to take it with his fingers however, Yami pulled it away.

"You can't be serious." Yugi said looking at the tray of food.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said holding the grape out to him again.

Yugi reached forward and plucked the grape out of Yami's hands with his teeth. As he was chewing he reached for the tray and plucked a grape off, holding it out to Yami. Yami wrapped his whole mouth around the small morsel, his fingers brushing the tips of Yugi's fingers. A blush immediately flashed across Yugi's cheeks. Yami smirked as he chewed and took another grape off of the stalk and held it out to Yugi again. The process, was repeated until there weren't any more grapes left, just the purple skinned fruit.

"What's that?" Yugi asked after swallowing the grape.

"This is a pomegranate." Yami said holding it up, before taking a small knife and cutting it open. He gave Yugi a small silver spoon, and handed one half of the pomegranate to him. Watching Yami, Yugi saw that he was supposed to eat the seeds of the fruit. Scooping a spoonful, Yugi popped them into his mouth, and was overwhelmed by their exquisite taste.

"Why are we eating them with spoons?" Yugi asked after a eating a third spoonful.

"Because the fruit stains your hands a deep purple color." Yami explained running a finger over the fruit and showed it to Yugi. Just from touching the small seeds once, Yami's finger had already turned an interesting color of purple. Yugi simply nodded at the display and polished off his fruit, Yami doing the same.

Once both were done eating, they placed the skins on the tray with the empty stalk, and Yami placed them out in the hallway for a servant or slave to take care of. Coming back to the bed, Yami found that they had company. Malik and Mira had reappeared, but they were gone as soon as they arrived after some quiet words from Yugi. Both slinked off to one other rooms, Yami didn't know whose.

"What was that about?" Yami asked sitting down on the bed again.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Yugi said in a drop it voice.

"Alright." Yami said lying back down.

"Now what?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know we could always take a nap." Yami suggested.

"Sure, as long as you're sleeping on the floor." Yugi retorted.

"Aw, come on Yugi it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." Yami said looking up at him.

"Yeah, but that time I didn't have much of a choice." Yugi pointed out.

"And you do now?" Yami asked skeptically.

"Yes, because this is my bed and not yours." Yugi said smiling.

"Like that matters." Yami said moving up the bed.

"It does matter, hey!" Yugi cried out as Yami dragged him down the bed until his head was on the pillows, and laid his head on his chest. This effectively had Yugi pinned, and Yami had a comfier pillow too.

"Just go to sleep." Yami said grinning up at him.

"Whatever." Was Yugi's response before squirming a bit underneath Yami to get more comfortable. Soon Yugi's chest was rising and falling in a way that Yami was very familiar with, signaling that the younger was asleep. Yami smirked as he raised his head off of Yugi's chest, and pulled the cover out from underneath him, and placed them over him. Kissing Yugi's forehead, Yami casually walked out of the bedroom, looking back once at the younger Prince. He was just so adorable when he was sleeping.

**This chapter was a bit fluffy, I might throw in a kiss next chapter, since I feel we are over due for one. Heck, I might even make it a romantic one. Scratch that, I ****_will_**** make it a romantic one! Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	14. A romantic evening pt: one

**This is long over due, and only half worth the wait. Sorry, I had really bad writers block, and this is only half of the chapter. I had to break it into two parts because it was so long. So I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

It had taken Yugi a full week just to memorize where the dining hall was. Now Yami wanted him to meet him in the throne room. Yami had _told_ him where it was, instead of _showing_ him. This probably explained why Yugi was hopelessly lost, _again_.

"Just face it Yugi, we're never going to find this place." Mira complained.

"We'll find it, we'll-. Hey, wait!" Yugi said turning to look at her at the same time he saw someone pass behind her in the hallway.

"WAIT!" Yugi shouted louder as he rounded the corner and saw them about to turn another one. The figure paused and turned to look at them. From a distance it looked like a young girl with messy brown hair. She grinned at them and motioned with her index finger for them to follow before disappearing around the corner.

"What do we do?" Malik asked.

"We're lost, we have nothing to lose, let's follow her." Yugi said shrugging and shaking his head before running after the girl.

Rounding the corner, he saw her at the end of the hallway. She was leaning against the wall, but as soon as she saw them, she motioned with her index finger again for them to follow her. She then turned around and went down the left hallway.

Left, left, right, straight, right, left right, right, right, left, straight, straight, hallway, hallway, hallway, after hallway, they followed the girl. Whenever they thought they had lost sight of her she was always waiting one hallway ahead of them. Either the girl really did know where she was going or she was just getting them more lost. Still, they had no choice but to follow her as they were hopelessly lost themselves.

Finally, after what felt like many sun movements, the girl led them to a large, very decorated, set of doors. Motioning with her head at the guards by the set of doors, they opened them for her without question, or fuss. Once again she motioned with her index finger for them to follow her before walking in herself. Yugi and his servants followed, a little warily, for all they knew she had just led them to the torture chambers.

"I found them!" She called out in an excited voice to whoever was in the room.

Yugi peeked his head in and discovered it to be the throne room. The girl had led them to the throne room. Walking in more formally, Yugi hastened to Yami's side, where he was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Where'd you find them Mana?" Yami asked the girl over his head.

"Down by the kitchens." She replied sounding as if she was grinning from ear to ear.

"How'd you end up way down there?" Yami asked pulling Yugi away so he could look down at him.

"You give pitiful directions. Next time just show me where the throne room is, will you?" Yugi said looking him in the eye. He then turned around to face the girl, she was laughing.

"Thank you…Mana, for finding us and bringing us here." Yugi said formally bowing to her slightly to show his gratitude. Immediately there was a break out in whispers behind him, but Yugi just rolled his eyes and ignored it. When he straightened back up, he saw that Mana was blushing and had a hand over her mouth in slight shock.

"N-no problem." Mana responded lowering her hand and looking away.

"I have never seen Mana so flustered. You should do that more often." Yami whispered into his ear from behind him.

"What, thank her for her kindness?" Yugi asked slightly confused and amused at the same time as he leaned back against him. Yami's arms automatically wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

"No, act so formal." Yami said sounding like he was smirking. Looking up at him, he found that Yami was indeed smirking at him.

"Anyway what did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"A date."

"A date?" Yugi asked unfamiliar with the word.

"Yes, you and I alone tomorrow, just spending the day in each other's company." Yami went on to explain.

"Well, what about my servants?" Yugi asked breaking free of Yami's hold to motion towards them.

"We can leave them with a guard I trust completely." Yami tried to assure the younger Prince.

"Do I know this guard?" Yugi asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Eh, sort of, you met him once." Yami said looking a little uneasy.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Yugi screeched thinking of the only guard he had ever met to be Ushio Zankokuna.

"I don't think we're thinking about the same person. I'm talking about Guard Jono Rakki. He's Priest Seth's lover, and personal Guard." Yami said trying to console his fiancé.

"Oh, well I will need to speak to him about some things before tomorrow." Yugi aid stiffly. He still didn't like this idea of leaving his servants in the care of strangers, he couldn't wait until Ryou arrived, then he wouldn't be as nervous about going on a date with Yami alone. He would have someone _he_ trusted unconditionally at this court.

"Let me guess, don't let Mira or Malik get hurt or it will mean his head?" Yami said smiling in what couldn't be considered amusement, but was awfully close to it.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to him about at all." Yugi lied turning his head away.

"Uh-huh, sure it wasn't." Yami said not believing him.

"No matter, I will have lunch with this Guard Jono Rakki, to make sure he's suitable for the task." Yugi said turning to smile in nervous way. He was highly uncomfortable leaving them with a stranger, and in an unfamiliar place. Still, it was to be expected that he would want to spend time with him eventually, alone, so it had to be done.

"Well then I shall set it up with Seth and the four of us will have lunch in the-." Yami started.

"Alone." Yugi cut across him.

"I'm sorry?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wish to have lunch with him alone." Yugi said evenly meeting his gaze.

"What, why?" Yami asked literally at a loss for words.

"Think of it as a possibility for me to make new friends. I wonder though, how I can possibly do that with my fiancé constantly hanging around me?" Yugi asked smirking slightly knowing he was going to win this argument.

"But-I-I-I-I…" Yami stuttered turning to look at Priest Seth behind him for help.

"Anyone who can make my cousin speechless is alright in my books. I shall bring my lover to the common garden in one sun movement." Seth said trying no to smile at Yami's flapping mouth.

"The common gardens?" Yugi asked he was only aware of the private ones on Yami's floor.

"Mana can show you the way." Seth said without even asking the girl the first.

"Will you show me the way…Mana?" Yugi asked turning to the girl.

"Priest Seth said I would, so yes." Mana answered little confusedly.

"Thank you." Yugi said nodding at her and a new batch of whispers broke out from the council hovering nearby. He had been putting up with their whispering the entire week. Every movement he made was followed by a break out in whispers. Yugi huffed he'd have enough of it, being a Prince he didn't expect to be treated so informally, and it was time the council knew of his annoyance as he whipped around to face them.

"Would you just _hush_! I'm sick and tired of your constant whispering for every act that I do or commit. The way I act and talk is different, I understand this, and I do not need your constant reminder. It is high time you started acting like your titles that you were born with or earned, not like the gossiping slaves and servants you're portraying. Malik, and Mira, come we are leaving." Yugi spoke in a formal manner of annoyance before turning on his heel and leaving abruptly.

"Coming Master." They said in perfect unison before hastening after him.

The hall was deafly silent. You'd be able to hear a pin drop if one had let one fall. The Pharaoh cleared his throat, before speaking to his son.

"Yami."

"Understood." Yami said nodding and hastening after the three of them.

"Shouldn't be stepping on so many toes." Mira said as Yami turned the corner and found them to have only gone three hallways down from the throne room.

"And they shouldn't be whispering behind my back with me still present in the room. I mean, have some common decency." Yugi complained while looking out a large bay window.

"You know, if you really want to get back at them, we could always…" Malik trailed off.

"No." Yugi said shaking his head.

"What?" Mira asked her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"It's too soon; next week though, next week is good." Yugi said turning to them with a mischievous grin on his face. Yugi connected eyes with Yami and winked, making Malik and Mira turn to look at him.

"Another thing we needed to discuss was that Ushio Zankokuna will be put on trial in two days and all of you must be present." Yami said leaning against a wall.

"I see." Yugi said looking at the ground instead of Yami.

"My Princes, lunch will be served soon. Young Prince your escort is waiting." A young girl slave spoke up suddenly.

"Tell Mana she is no longer needed, I'll be Yugi's escort instead." Yami said looking at Yugi's downcast eyes.

"Of course my Prince." She said bowing and making to leave.

"Ah, wait, would you please show my servants back to my chambers? And have a lunch ordered up for them to eat there?" Yugi asked kindly looking at the girl's bowed head. She was quiet for a few moments, before realizing that Yugi was no longer speaking and was awaiting an answer.

"Oh, right, yes, of course my Prince." She said in a rush raising her head a fraction to motion his two servants. Yugi nodded in their direction to go with her, before motioning Yami to lead the way.

"You've got to stop doing that." Yami said smiling slightly.

"Doing what?" Yugi asked confused.

"You have to stop talking so nicely to everyone who was born for no other purpose than to serve others."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It's what I was brought up to believe."

Yugi nodded understanding that how one was was raised shaped who they were as they grew up. Yugi was taught by his Mother until he was seven to be kind to everyone he crossed paths with. Through both actions and words, she taught him this. If Yami was brought up to think that the slaves and servants were put here to wait on his hand and foot, than no amount of convincing was going to change that way of thinking.

"Here we are." Yami said startling Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said nodding at him and making to walk in.

"Are you sure you don't want me coming in?" Yami asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm sure." Yugi said.

"Fine, just have a servant send for me when you're done." Yami said releasing him.

"I will." Yugi assured and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Yugi wale dint he garden ad saw the Guard he had met when he had first arrived at the palace sitting at a table with food already on it. Yugi came up quietly and sat down in the other chair. The Guard, Jono, immediately jumped up and bowed to him, making Yugi groan in annoyance.

"Guard, er Jono, do you see anyone else here with us?" Yugi asked.

"No your Highness." He answered promptly.

"Then stop bowing and calling me your Highness, call me Yugi." Yugi complained motioning for him to sit.

"So I hear that I'm playing babysitter tomorrow for Malik and Mira." Jono said rubbing the back of his neck nervously and sitting down.

"That's one way of putting it." Yugi laughed.

"So will it mean my head if they get hurt?" Jono asked even more nervously than he had before.

"It all depends on how big the injury is." Yugi said honestly.

"So paper cut?"

"Yeah, no definitely won't mean your head."

"Whip mark?"

"Just one?"

"Just one."

"I'll take it easy and only cut off half of your head." Yugi said half joking. Jono started to laugh and Yugi was soon joining in. The two sounds sounding natural together for some reason. His laugh was nothing like his brother's; it was loud and full of pure joy. Yugi had a feeling that he wouldn't just laugh to laugh; he would only laugh if he found something funny.

"Shall we eat now that we've gotten the awkward part done?" Yugi asked motioning to the food.

"Yes!" Jono said like he was dying.

Yugi laughed and they started to eat the many different foods that were laid out for them. Yugi noticed that their eating habits were the same. Jou and Jono both ate with a ravenous hunger, like the food was going to vanish into thin air at any moment. He also had a habit of talking with food in his mouth, but his stories had Yugi clutching his sides with laughter.

"And so I was like what was the point of that Yami? Know what he said?" Jono said coming to the end of another 'when Yami was little' story.

"What did he say?"Yugi asked though his laughter.

"He said 'the point was that I was that I was supposed to get my way.'" Jono said like he was five before bursting into laughter. Yugi's laughter came out harder, so much so that his sides were starting to hurt.

"Okay, you guys have been out here for two sun movements now. What's so funny?" Yami asked walking in with Seth right behind him.

"You!" Yugi choked out through his laughter banging his fist on the table.

"Okay, story time is over." Yami said grasping Yugi by his arm and pulling him out of his chair. Yugi didn't care he was still falling over himself with laughter.

"See you tomorrow Jono!" Yugi yelled through his laughter as he we dragged away by a blushing Yami.

"Okay Yugi!" Jono yelled back through his own laughter being dragged away by Seth.

By the time they got back to Yugi's room most of his laughter had died away. That still didn't stop Mira and Malik from giving him weird looks. Yugi flopped down on his bed the last bits of laughter leaving him.

"Okay, what stories did Jono tell you?" Yami asked his arms crossed over his chest and he still had some traces of the blush on his cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yugi said turning to him and grinning.

"Yes, I would now tell me." Yami said looking like he wanted to stamp his foot.

"Nah, I think I won't." Yugi said discarding his shirt on the ground and going into the bathroom to take a bath. Yugi heard him say something but didn't catch what it was due to the running of the water.

"Yami says you're being difficult and that he will pick you up in the early morning. Oh, and he'll also drop Jono off." Malik said coming into the room.

"Okay." Yugi said climbing into the tub with his help so he didn't slip.

"So what's he like, this Jono?" Malik asked as he started to wash Yugi's hair.

"He's funny, and I think he would help us out with pranking if we asked him. Also, he's full of stories about Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seth of when they were little. Did you know that Jono is five years older than all of them?" Yugi said grinning like a kid with an early birthday present.

"You're jesting?" Malik asked rinsing out his hair.

"Nope." Yugi said starting to laugh again.

"Oh this is going to be good." Malik said grinning.

;p;p;p;p

"Now remember, behave and do whatever Jono tells you to do. Now Jono, remember, Mira is allergic to nuts, and Malik is allergic to bee stings. So be very careful if you go outside. Now am I forgetting anything?" Yugi said tapping his chin and worrying like a parent would when leaving a child.

"Yugi, take Yami and go already. We'll be fine." Mira said shoving him out the door.

"But what if I forgot something?" Yugi asked worried.

"We'll be fine, Mother." Malik said shutting the door.

"He's like a Mother hen isn't he?" Yugi heard Jono ask through the door.

"No, he's much worse than a Mother hen, trust us. You should have seen him when he left us in the care of Sir Seto when he was 13. Kami, that was embarrassing." Mira responded.

"Come on, Habibi, let's go." Yami whispered taking his and leading him away through the palace and outside to the horse stables.

"We need horses?" Yugi asked.

"Actually I was thinking we could share mine." Yami said having a horse attendant bring his horse out.

"I don't know." Yugi said uneasily after Yami had already climbed up onto the stallion.

"Come on Yugi, where's that sense of adventure you seemed to have on the ship gone?" Yami asked smiling.

"Hmm, I suppose, but I get control of the reins." Yugi bargained.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Come on Yami, where's your sense of adventure?" Yugi teased.

"Get up here." Yami said lowering his hand so Yugi could grab it. Yugi grabbed his hand was swung up in front of Yami on the horse.

"The reins?" Yugi asked holding out his hand.

"Here." Yami said handing them over.

"Thank you." Yugi said giving them a small flick and kicking the horse gently in the sides, they took off without warning. Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist making him laugh.

Yugi steered the horse into town, ignoring Yami's directions. They would go to Yami's ideal place next, Yugi wanted to see the foundation for Yami's lifestyle first. Slowing the horse to a stop, Yugi climbed own and handed the reins to a random guard that was nearby. They would take care of the horse until they were done in town.

"Okay, I call the reins next because you don't listen." Yami said jumping off the horse to land beside Yugi.

"I wanted to see the town." Yugi said grabbing his hand and starting to walk into the crowd of people.

"Why, it's nothing special." Yami said confused and yet still letting Yugi drag him through town.

"How can you say that when it's the foundation upon which you live?" Yugi asked stopping to look at him.

"I don't understand." Yami said shaking his head.

"Yami, without this town and all the other towns in your country you wouldn't have anything to rule, to protect, to pay taxes every year. Peasants and shop keepers are the foundations of your lifestyle, and I want to see them." Yugi explained.

"Well, they're all around us so take you quick look and let's go." Yami said.

"Come on." Yugi said sighing and rolling his eyes pulling Yami further into the crowd.

Yugi stopped at one of the stalls that were selling little pieces of jewelry. Rings and earrings, but nothing fancy. Yugi picked up a pair of small dangling silver earrings with dark green beads on them. They'd go perfect with Mira's moss green eyes. Handing the earrings to the shop keeper, he told him he'd like to pay for them. The shop keeper nodded and told them how much they were. Yugi paid and walked away with the earrings in a small bag.

"This is what I meant when I said I wanted to see them." Yugi said waving the small bag in front of Yami's face.

"Okay, but I find this boring." Yami said scuffing the ground with one of his sandals and looking up at the sky.

Yugi simply sighed and pulled him to another stall. This one was selling small daggers. Yugi picked one up that he thought would be perfect for Malik. The boy was 13 after all. Yugi had first gotten his Katanas when he was 13, so he figured Malik could have a dagger. Yugi paid for it and then grabbed Yami's hand and started to lead him to the food stands. Yugi bought three pomegranates, two small tarts, and two containers of something called chocolate. Frankly Yugi had never heard of the stuff, but the shop keeper had had him sold on the words sweet and like nothing he had never tasted before. Finally, unable to put up with a moody Yami any longer he took them back to the horse. Putting his finds in one of the saddles bags, he climbed up in front of Yami and handed him the reins back.

Yami took them with a whispered word that sounded like _finally_. Leading the horse away from town, they headed towards the Nile or so Yugi thought. Yami led the horse along the Nile until they were out in the open desert. There he kicked the horse into a run until they were flying across the desert.

"So where are we going?" Yugi asked to break the silence.

"It's a surprise." Yami whispered into his ear as he slowed the horse down to a stop right outside of an oasis.

The oasis was beautiful. It had a small lake of water no bigger than Yugi's bathtub in the palace. Trees and bushes, that not only provided shade but privacy as well. It was the perfect spot to hold a date.

Yugi allow Yami to help him off the horse, and then helped him unload the basket and blanket that Yami had packed in one of the saddlebags. Yugi tied up the horse so it would return home without them. Taking his hand, Yami led him into the oasis, he set the basket down and laid out the blanket and pulled Yugi down onto it.

"So what do you have planned for our date?" Yugi asked.

"Lunch, swim, and a surprise." Yami said pulling fruits and vegetables out of the basket and placing them on the blanket.

Yugi plucked a grape off the vine and held it out to Yami who smirked and took it from him using his teeth. Keeping eye contact with Yugi he swallowed it and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Yugi closed his eyes and allowed the kiss to be deepened. The kiss itself wasn't rough or aggressive. It was sweet and gentle, a careful kiss, as if testing he boundaries of both of them. When they pulled apart they breathed a little more heavily but not by much.

"I wonder how Malik and Mira are doing with Jono?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure they're the best of pals by now." Yami answered before drawing him into another kiss.

**Yeah, not much romance, but there will be more next chapter I promise. Like I said up top, we're working with two parts here. Right, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
